Holiday From Hell
by Shinigami1951
Summary: Yuys and Maxwells have always been close but there's a problem with the new generation, the two sons hate each other and in an attempt to get their sons to be friends the two families go on a holiday and the two sons are thrown together for 3 months. Can
1. The Middle Of Nowhere

OVERALL 

Title:                 Holiday from Hell                     

Author:             Shinigami195

Summary:         The two households Yuy and Maxwell have always been close but there is a problem with the new generation, the two heirs hate each other and in an attempt to get their sons to be friends the two families go on a camping trip and the two heirs are thrown together for 3 whole months. Can they survive the trip?

Pairings:            1x2x1 3x4 5x13x6

Warnings:         Lemons, bashing 

Disclaimer:        Don't own the Gundam characters but I do own my original characters.

Notes:              AU, Duo and Relena are twins although they look nothing alike but then they aren't identical twins in this! Italics are Duo's thoughts.

HOLIDAY FROM HELL Chapter 1 – The Middle of Nowhere _Out of all the holidays, this one is going to be the worst Duo decided as he grudgingly packed his suitcase for 3 months of living in a cabin in the middle of a forest.  In truth, that wasn't what made Duo decide this was a holiday trip in Hell. He was going with his father's best friend, including his family, which included their 16-year old computer geek son.  Duo didn't mind the Yuy family; Odin, the man of the family, was nice enough and his wife April was also very nice and pretty.  The two young daughters Hilde, 8 years old, and Dorothy, 11 years old, were extremely friendly and happy.  It was Heero that Duo couldn't stand.  He had been brought up with the boy, their birthdays both in mid August, barely a week apart.  Duo's father, Solo Maxwell, had met Odin Yuy back in collage, and since then the two men had been inseparable.  Their wedding day had been on the same day.  They worked side by side to make cars.  They made new designs and sold them to other companies.  It brought in money, and Duo and his twin sister Relena had been given enough money to see them through not only their lives, but their children's as well, both did not need to work a single day in their life.  Heero and his sisters were in the same boat. _

And, as usual, the two families were sharing a holiday.  It happened every year, around Duo, Relena, and Heero's birthday. It normally lasted a week, and just that was enough to drive Duo insane.  But this summer was different.  School had just ended and the very first day of the holiday would be spent with Duo sitting in the back of a boiling hot car, travelling to a cabin and spending 3 months there before travelling home the day before school began.

As Duo zipped his suitcases shut.  He was going for 3 months, taking with him 2 suitcases, an overnight bag, his hi-fi system, his laptop, his CD collection, his ten favourite computer games, his hand held tv, all his dvds and videos… the list could go on, but you get the idea.  It's a good thing that the car they were going in was an 8 seater with a luggage rack.

"DUO! Are you ready to go?" Solo stuck his head into his son's room.

Duo snapped his watch around his wrist and pick up his bags…well, some of his bags. Solo grabbed the rest.

"I guess so."

"It won't be that bad.  Anyway, you haven't seen Heero since Easter.  He might have changed

Duo snorted. "In 2 months? Get real Dad."

Solo sighed and followed his son out of the room and down the stairs towards the girls, who were waiting in the hall ready to go.

*          *          *

The car journey was uneventful, with them having to return home three times; once, because Duo had forgotten his mobile, the second was when Relena had left her makeup behind, and the third time was to grab the dog from the back of the yard.

Shinigami was Duo's dog, and he looked after her, which he normally did, but due to the fact that Duo was in a bad mood, he had forgotten about his poor animal and was quite willing to leave her there.  So obviously, Shinigami wasn't very happy with the turn of events, although she would forgive Duo once she had bitten Heero's ass.  Duo didn't train her to do that…honest!

There was also the hour of the day when baby Jane threw up over Relena's skirt.  She was forced to change in the only toilet there with Duo standing guard outside to make sure no man tried to enter.

"It's a good thing that the Yuy's aren't arriving until tomorrow, otherwise, they would be waiting for us."  Solo laughed as they finally left the motorway.  The journey was a 6 hour drive, however, due to certain…circumstances, took 11 hours instead.  They still had an hour journey to the small city of Eaton (2) and then the hour drive through the forest to the cabin.. Baby Jane had already fallen asleep in Duo's arm, chewing on the tip of his braid.  Relena was dozing, her head resting on Duo's chest.

Although Duo and Relena were twins, you wouldn't have guessed it by looking at them.  Duo had long chestnut brown hair pulled back into a braid, while Relena had dark blond hair, pulled together at the back.  Their eyes were the same colour, light violet that sometimes looked cobalt blue, and sometimes looked violet depending on lighting.  Duo gained his looks from his mother, her own hair was long and chestnut in colour, but she chose to wear her hair down most of the time.  Relena had received Solo's looks, though his dark blond hair was nearly all gone now.  It was Helen, their mother, that had violet eyes, they shone in the gathering night.

"It would be a good thing if the Yuy's weren't coming at all." Duo grumbled. Relena hit him lightly in the chest and mumbled, "There is nothing wrong with the Yuys.  They're nice people." 

"Apart from Heero."

"Heero is just misunderstood by you."  Helen explained, turning around in her seat to glare at her children. 

"Sorry. I forgot how much this family loves Heero."

"Just because he was born before you…"

"By about three days."

"I think Heero is rather cute." Relena said, nuzzling deep into her brother's chest.

"He's a nerd." Duo snorted.  Solo looked into the rear view mirror at his son's reflection.  

"I know how you feel about Heero, Duo, but please, for us, will you at least try to be nice?"

"How about I stay out of his way, and he stays outta mine?"

"Duo!"

"Okay, okay. I promise."

Solo smiled at his son. "It won't be as bad as you think it will be."  
"Maybe."  
The car lapsed into silence.

*          *          *

They finally pulled to a stop outside the cabin at around midnight.  Behind the cabin lay a lake, where, presently, water could be heard splashing against the bank.  As Duo climbed out of the car carrying his sister out of the car – Relena, not Jane – he looked at the trees that surrounded the cabin and lake.

It was beautiful here, especially at sunset and sunrise.  Duo made a silent promise that he would be awake to see the sunrise before the peace was disturbed by the arrival of the Yuy family.

Duo carried Relena up to a single bed-room on the first floor of the cabin, tucking her away before returning down to help his father with the luggage which was put in the large kitchen and left there.  Helen took Jane to the nursery beside the room that she and Solo would sleep in and settled the baby in.  She gave Duo a peck on the cheek before taking her overnight bag and disappearing into her room, with Solo bidding Duo a good night and also entering the bedroom.  

Duo grabbed his own stuff; it took him four trips to get everything he had brought from the ground flour to the second floor.

The cabin belonged to the Maxwell's; this was where they spent Christmas every year, with the Yuys, of course.  They all had their rooms.  The two boys, Duo and Heero, slept in the two rooms that were located at the top of the house.  There was also a bathroom there, which they shared and a double spare room for when people came to visit.  The first floor had five bedrooms, two double bedrooms, one twin rooms, one nursery, and one single room.  Also on that floor was one bathroom for the girls to share and an en suite in each of the double rooms for the parents to use.  Downstairs was the kitchen, the den, the living room, another bathroom, a playroom, a dining room, and a storage room in which you would find things like bikes and axes and Duo's motorbike, which he was allowed to use only when on holidays. That made up the Maxwell's Holiday Cabin.

Duo didn't bother to unpack anything, apart from his night robe, hairbrush, and alarm clock.  He set his alarm clock for 5 am, stripped to his boxers, climbed into bed and promptly fell asleep.

*          *          *

True to his word, Duo was up and about at 5 in the morning.  Not bothering to dress, as it was warm outside, he wrapped his night robe around his body, pulled on his trainers and hurried downstairs, out into the crispy morning air.  The Sun had only just begun to rise when Duo reached the edge of the lake.  He sat down upon a rock and watched the Sun shine colours onto the lake, cabin, and forest.  Its warm rays heated Duo's face and he breathed in deeply.

There was something about the country that relaxed Duo.  Whenever he came – Winter, Spring, Summer, or Autumn – he would always rise early in time to see the Sun rise on the first day.  In Duo's eyes, it was just magical.  He knew the kids at school would laugh.  He, Duo Maxwell, the jock, sitting watching the sunrise like a girl.  Duo was anything but a girl, although he had girlish features and a slender frame.  Hidden in that frame were muscles that could easily win a basketball match or a cross-country run or a boxing match.  Name a sport, and Duo had won it some time in his life.

"I wish Heero wasn't coming; he's so…so stuck up." Duo growled as the Sun finally rose.  He stood up slowly and walked forward.  He kicked his trainer off a foot and dipped his foot into the cold water, smiling as he heard his mother calling him from the cabin.

"Coming!"

TBC…

(1) I know, Relena Maxwell, I needed to put her in somewhere.

      (2)This is a small village in England, not very popular but hey it's just a name!  

So what do you all think? *looks round hopefully* It can't be that bad can it?

Feedback keeps the muses alive so please feed them!

~Shinigami195~


	2. The Yuy Family Arrival

Here is chapter 2 of Holiday From Hell for those who wanna read it. I actually like the way I've planned this fic. I already have plans for the sequel. 

I have a notice, none of my old fics that were removed when ff.net took NC-17 fics down will be reposted. If you wish to read them, the web urls to them can be found in my author bio on my penname page on ff.net. High School Prom Whore has been taken down but can be found on www.fanfictiongw.homestead.com/shinigami195 BUT I will be posting the sequel to Slave To Love on ff.net. It doesn't really have to be a sequel to ff.net as it isn't set in the AU world but it will be up soon for those who wish to read it, if you know what I mean, it's an unrelated sequel!

THANK YOU: DBZVelena (I'll try and update quickly, it all depends on the muses.), Terrasa (Well you have your wish, you can find out what Heero thinks of Duo. And they wont hate each other for long coz we need yaoi and lemony goodness right?), Katsuyuki Sumisawa (My muses live in a cage so they can't escape *laughs evilly* Well actually that's a lie, my muses control me, I bow before them and do as they tell me, like write all their ideas for them. They try and kill each other, so I don't need to bother!), Fujimiya Jai (Blame my beta, she still hasn't sent me the beta-version. I hope there aren't too many mistakes. Point them out to me if there is… please?), Duo/Folken/TK (No Heero isn't going to look nerdy, however… read on and see. No their parents don't know their sons sexual preferences but that's a main part of the plot and my muses are gonna kill me for telling you that *cringes away* I knew two twins that were male and female and before the female grew breasts they were identical twins, had the same hair cut and everything, couldn't tell the difference between them, but it doesn't matter much really does it? Mindless babbler as normal is falling from my mouth!), PATTY 40 (More feedback keeps the muses happy and the happier the muses are the more quickly I can write ^_^ shame on me *blushes* using my muses as an excuse for feedback.), Elle-FaTe2x1 (Thank you, I hope it is too!), Pepper (I would like to see the rest aswell… if you see it can you send it to me? ^_~. No I'll get it out soon, promise!), Hellcat (The sentence was right, Duo did carry Relena up to her bedroom, he's the best jock in the school, carrying his sister would be easy! Baby Jane isn't in this much, she's just there as the 3rd child since I wanted the two families to be similar.), Amazon (No problem, review when you feel like it!), Pandora (Oh Chapter 2. They met for 3 months of hell *giggles* Hope you like the reaction!), Dark Prince Vegeta (I'll keep going until I finish it!) and finally to JR (I'm writing more! In the one week of not being able to upload I wrote up to chapter 10 on this fic! Go ME!).

Thank you all for reviewing, I love reading them and they really do make me wanna writing more. I'm glad I make you all so happy ^_^

Now the next chapter. 

Chapter 2 – The Yuy Family Arrival 

"HURRY UP HEERO!!!"

Heero slammed his suitcase shut, turned to the other one and slammed that one shut as well.

Odin came in and grabbed the two suitcases. "Hurry up or we'll miss our flight." He carried the two bags from the hotel room and hurried down into the lobby. Heero paused long enough to grab his laptop before he followed his father slowly, his face set hard as stone.

Hilde was running around the lobby, laughing at the thought that she would get to see her hero again, and this time she would be with him for 3 whole months.

Heero snorted at the very thought; Duo Maxwell, a hero? Heero shook his head; you can't tell young children anything.

"Mr. Yuy, your taxi is here to take you to the airport. Your tickets," the girl behind the desk handed the tickets to Odin. April reached for her son and hurried him and her two daughters outside.

"Must we go?" Heero asked once again as he was pushed roughly into the car waiting for them.

"You'll have fun," April smiled at her son.

"Really? Why do I doubt that?"

Odin soon joined them in the taxi, and it pulled into traffic.

"I've ordered some water sports equipment to be sent ahead of us. It should be there by the time we arrive." He nodded to his family.

"Water sports?" Heero asked.

"Sailing, diving…Stuff like that."

"Oh, Duo will be sooo good at that!" Hilde squeaked.

Heero rolled his eyes. It really hurt to know your sister worshipped your worst enemy. 

"Why 3 months, Dad?" Heero questioned.

"Cause it's been 15 years since Solo and I have had a good holiday from work."

Heero leaned back in the chair and looked out the window at the passing landscape. His hands clutched his laptop like it was a lifeline, and he knew that, by the end of this holiday, it would be the only think that kept him sane.

The Yuy Family came from Japan, although Heero and his sisters were born and brought up in America. At that moment in time Heero was in Japan, having just finished visiting his grandparents. Now, he was on his way to visit the Maxwell's cabin and the boy who made his life a living Hell for 3 whole months!

Heero spent the whole car journey listening to Hilde and Dorothy arguing about what was better…Dog or Horse? That, of course, led Hilde to yelling about Shinigami, the beast of a dog that Duo owned.

During the flight back to America, Heero slept, and on the train to Eaton he spent time updating his laptop security system. When they arrived in Eaton, Odin was refreshed, and he drove the last few miles into the forest and into the clearing where the cabin was located. Ten-minute walks from the Maxwell's Cabin were two other cabins. One belonged to the Winner Family, and the other to the Khushrenada Family. They wouldn't be staying there yet, but Heero knew as they drove up to the cabin that before this holiday was over he would see the blond boy Quatre and the Chinese boy that Duo liked to call Wu-man.

"Listen, Heero; I know that it isn't just you, but will you promise me you and Duo won't make any trouble between the two of you?"

Heero snorted. "I'll try."

As soon as the car pulled to a stop, Hilde was out and running across the green grass. The Sun was low in the sky, and it would be dark soon.

The cabin door opened, and Helen came out and hurried over to the Yuy family.

"April; Odin; it's so good you could come. How was Japan?"

"Perfect. The kids really enjoyed it." April replied, kissing Helen's cheek. Odin hugged Helen.

"Where is everyone?" 

"Testing the water stuff you sent. They're by the lake."

"You kids go and see what's going on. I'll take this stuff indoors and then join you. Heero, watch Hilde by the water."

Heero nodded his head and handed Odin his laptop. Odin smiled at Heero and took it carefully, knowing how precious it was to his son.

Helen and April went inside, chatting away. Heero sighed and followed Dorothy and Hilde around to the lakeside.

* * *

It was the engine noise that alerted the Maxwell's to the Yuy's arrival, but that didn't mean they were going to go and greet them. Well, actually, they couldn't. Relena was holding Baby Jane in her arms while balancing on a surfboard near the edge of the water. Jane was nearly two years old now, but she was still called Baby Jane. Solo and Duo were having the time of their lives sailing in the old Mary Rose boat that they had dragged out from the old garage near the Winner's cabin. Both were wearing wet suits and fighting over which way to turn the boat. Basically, they were stuck in the middle of the lake. It would be easy for Duo to swim back to the edge of the lake in a matter of minutes. Despite the lake being about 1000 meters wide, Duo was a very strong swimmer.

It was Hilde Yuy that came into view first. 

Duo was standing up at the time, and, hearing his name being yelled wasn't something he had been expecting. He turned to see who had called, and, in doing so, managed to unbalance the boat, sending him and his father deep into the water. The boat, however, remained upright. Solo broke the surface first and clung to the side of the boat, glaring around for his son. Duo broke the surface a few good meters away, laughing.

"DUO!" Solo yelled as his son began to swim back to land.

"I'll go get help!" Duo shouted back as he reached Relena. His long hair had fallen loose, and he pulled it into a rough ponytail. He turned to watch his father sail the boat back up to the pier a few meters away from where Duo and Relena were.

"Duo!" Duo turned away and smiled at Hilde.

"Hiya Chibi."

Hilde hurried forward to the edge and was about to put her foot into the water when a voice stopped her.

"Hilde, stay away from the water."

Duo glared at the Japanese teenager. Heero met his gaze with fire.

"She can't swim very well."

"I wouldn't let her drown." Duo hissed.

"Will you two stop already?!" Relena moaned, pushing at Duo with a free hand. 

"DUO!" Baby Jane stretched out to her brother as he was thrown into the water. His violet eyes danced playfully with Relena's, and she suddenly knew she was in for it.

Baby Jane disappeared from her grip as Duo pounced at her. The two siblings went diving into the lake, laughing.

"I wanna join! Please, Heero?"

"Another day."

Duo was the first to resurface, and he quickly exited the lake, backing towards the cabin.

Heero couldn't stop the gasp that passed his lips. When had Duo become so…beautiful? The wet suit clung to every curve of Duo's body, and his long hair glistened with water droplets. His violet eyes danced with playful youth.

"WOOF!"

Heero quickly backed away as the black dog jumped into the picture, tackling her master to the ground. Heero suddenly found himself wishing it was he who was pinning Duo to the ground below him and he slapped himself mentally. What was with him? He hated Duo!

"Solo!"

Solo, who was holding Jane, placed her on the ground to hug his dear friend.   
"Odin!"

"DINNER, GUYS!" Helen shouted from the kitchen window, and everyone hurried inside.

"You three," Helen pointed at her husband and children, "Aren't getting dinner until you are clean and dry."

Duo glomped his mother, making her yell and squirm.

"Food first!"

"Okay, okay! Let go, you baka!"

The meal went without any words being exchanged between Duo and Heero. In fact, the two youths tried to avoid looking at each other. After all, both of them had a promise to keep, and they were both praying that they could keep it…

           TBC…

Keep reviewing!!!! 

Bye

~Shinigami195~


	3. Gotta Little Crush

Thank You to: Terrasa (The yoai comes in quickly, I promise!!!), JR (Never read fics at work or at school, I learnt that mistake, a whole week in detention for reading yoai fics in an ict lesson, *cringes* and don't worry, I can't spell neither), Violet Tears (*Laughs* I show my friend to this to the guy he is currently dating before they got together, I had to put it in and it was funny then so if it's still funny then that's even better!), Cindy/Destiny/Sincerety/Nutmeg (meg)/lillystar/Jukesie/Shori (that everyone? I can't see Duo as being rich neither but to fit the plot he had to be!), Macarena (Trowa, Zechs, Trieze will be in later but have a bigger part in the sequel than in here), sugargirl (lol, well it just takes time. How long before the first kiss do you reckon? Why am I asking? I already know!!! *Ignores her muses as they mutter baka at her* Stupid muses), Hellcat (I'm still at school and I'm doing exams in a few months so it's get as much done as possible before my exams start or when my exams do start I wont be able to write for 6 weeks so if the chapters are already written all I have to do is post um.), Rei (I made him a nerd coz he didn't seem the joking jock type! Plus I can put lots of 2x1 in!), Lillie chan (more coming!), Shinigami's Minion (Thank you and I'll update as regularly as possible), DBZVelena (Heero will slowly come out of nerd and become the Heero we all know and love. This isn't a pwp it'll be 20 chapters about hopefully and I will update soon!), Ryo Tay Moy (Keep what up Wu? ^_~ Do you love me babes coz I love you and love you even more when you review me!!! *kisses and hugs*), Duo/Folken/TK (Your questions will be answered, all you have to do is read and review!), SilverShinigami (THANK YOU. I'm honoured to be on your fava list!), Cassie (The promise is them not fighting with each other, I said that in chapter 2, lol), Keeta Maxwell (A wet naked Duo is better but we can have that later and Heero can glomp him lots then!!!), FireElf ( No one likes to critical, it's a pain in the butt but I'll live with all the wonderful praise I keep getting!!!).   

29 reviews so far!!! More please, feedback keeps the muses alive!!!!

And here is chapter 3.      

Chapter 3 – Gotta Little Crush

After dinner the Yuy family disappeared to unpack and the Maxwell Family sat down in the living room, Duo flicked on the tv and started to channel hop, Mr Maxwell sat quietly reading while Relena laid spread out of the floor playing with Jane. Mrs Maxwell joined them a few minutes later after sticking the dinner dishes in the dishwasher. She nicked the telly control out of Duo's hand and switched it over to the News. 

Duo yawned, "Boring."

Helen glared at her son; "It wouldn't hurt you to watch the news once in a while."

Duo smirked back and stood up. "SHINNY!" He called and the black dog jumped up from her basket in the corner of the kitchen and hurried into the living room. "I'm going for a walk." 

"I'm coming!" Relena said also standing up. 

"Put Jane to bed first Lena." Helen told the twins and Relena picked Jane off the ground.

"I'll do it." Duo carefully took the young child off his sister and Jane straight away took the tip of Duo's braid in her mouth. "No wonder I'm getting spilt ends." He laughed tugging it away.

"Plait!" Jane cried trying to grab the swing hair as Duo walked up the stairs.

"Bed time is it?" Odin asked coming out to see what the noise was.

"Yeah, but Jane has this thing for my hair and I'm trying to stop her from eating it." Duo smiled at the older man.

April also stuck her head round the door and smiled at Duo. "Would you like me to put her in bed for you? I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Thank you but I'll do it."

Relena came up a few minutes later and walked to the nursery door where Duo was standing over Jane's small bed and gently singing to her. Jane made a strange giggling sound before closing her eyes and falling asleep, her little hand clutching Duo's small finger.

Duo removed his finger carefully and walked over to Relena without making a sound. Relena dimmed the light and shut the door as her and Duo exited the room.

"I remember when you use to sing me to sleep." She whispered resting her head on Duo's shoulder.

"If you are good I'll sing you to sleep tonight." He promised curling an arm around her waist and helped her down the stairs.

*          *          *

The night was crispy and cool, a nice change to the boiling hot sunshine and Duo and Relena walked lazily around the lake with Shinigami barking at the night time creatures. It wasn't very dark and the moon and stars lit the way for them. 

Relena was leaning on Duo as they walked.

"He's really cute and dreamy. More so than last time." Relena suddenly said disturbing the quiet of the their walk.

"Who is?" Duo asked.

"Heero." Relena sighed the name like she was talking about a god and Duo wanted to laugh. "He is just so…." She searched for the right word.

"Nerdy?"

"DUO!" She hit her brother gently. "He isn't. You just don't understand him."

Duo wanted to laugh again but held back with fear of hurting his sister's feelings.

"Lena I grew up with Heero, I've been to every school he has been too and he is in every nerd group there is."

"Just because he is smart doesn't mean he's a nerd!"

"Lena, you're only been going to school with him 3, 4 years? During them years Heero has never once set foot on the pitch or ever attended a house party. He would rather stay at home and write essays than go and make friends. He's a weakling."

Relena sighed. "And you are a jock. Duo, you may be good when it comes down to sports and music but you need more than just strength to get any where in life. Plus Heero is one of the best looking guys I know!"

"Until a year ago he wore thick black framed glasses."

"Cause he didn't want to hurt his eyes."

"Relena I'm not going to continue this argument. If you like Heero then fine!"

Relena stepped back from Duo. "But I want you to like him as well!"

"That ain't gonna happen."

"And I really missed him when he was in Japan."

"I didn't. 2 months without at school was heaven for me and then I dropped back into hell!" Duo laughed and continued along the bank Shinigami totting by his side.

"Well you're wrong." Relena whispered to Duo's back before running to catch up with him.

*          *          *

Heero sat by the window in his room and was watching the two twins return home. Duo had the better of the two rooms but he didn't really mind, there wasn't much difference between them back from Duo's had a window seat and tv. Heero couldn't understand what he was feeling. When he had seen Duo today step out of the lake dripping with water he had felt a strong desire to hold that slender body and now as he watched the braided boy play with his dog he once again felt the desire to hold Duo. 

Yes, he admitted to himself, Duo was very pretty. But he, Heero, wasn't gay or at least he didn't think he was. 

But he hated Duo, Duo and his jock friends made his life at school living hell. Mind you Heero and his friends also made Duo's life hell. The two of them couldn't even be in the same classroom together without fighting. Not physical fighting, no it was always verbal. And if there ever would be a fighting match between them it was be hard press to guess who would win. Both boys were the same height, had the same strength and were matched perfectly in weight as well. Heero didn't act tough like Duo did but it didn't mean that he couldn't fight when he wanted to. 

The door down stairs banged shut pulling Heero from his thoughts and he stood and moved the chair back to its proper place in the room. His throat suddenly felt dry and he closed his bedroom door and went for a glass of milk.

*          *          *      

Duo and Relena bid the adults a good night before heading up to Relena's room. "You promised me a song." She reminded him and Duo nodded. He tucked Relena into bed and ever so gentle began to sing.

At once Relena's eyes began to close and she sighed contently.

*          *          *

Heero was walking down the stairs when he heard Duo start to sing.

Having never been in a music lesson with Duo he didn't know the boy could sing so well. Silently he crept up to the doorway and watched. Duo was singing something in Latin, his voice matching the notes of the old lullaby perfectly. Heero found himself feeling sleepy and he turned to go not seeing the black dog that was standing directly behind him and as Heero stepped forward he tripped over Shinigami and crashed into the floor ever so gracelessly. 

Relena's eyes snapped open and Duo spun round to see the Japanese boy sprawled out on his back.

"What the heck is going on up here?!" Odin pounded up the stairs to see the Maxwell Twins standing over his son who was blushing bright red laying on the floor.

"Stupid dog." Heero muttered as he stood up trying to ignore the look on Duo's face.

"What happen?" Odin asked.

"I fell over the dog on my way to get a drink." Heero growled and Shinigami growled back bearing her teeth.

Duo bent down and wrapped his arms in the long black coat and rubbed his face against her neck. "Shh Shinny." He whispered. The black dog stopped growling and Heero hurried down the stairs to the kitchen.

Odin smiled at Duo and Relena, "Night."

"Night Mr Yuy."

"Call me Odin, kay kids?"

Both Relena and Duo nodded as Odin disappeared downstairs. Relena sighed.

"Good night Duo."

"Night Lena."

*          *          *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." Heero muttered to himself as he poured himself a glass of milk.

"Are you ok Heero?" Odin asked.

Heero ignored his father and drowned the drink in one quick swallow.

"Heero?"

"I HATE HIM!" Heero hissed slamming the glass down on the oak table with enough force to smash it into bits.

Odin walked forward calming and took Heero in his arms like he used to when Heero was a little boy who had fallen over and hurt himself. Odin cleared the small drops of blood off Heero and then cleaned up the broken glass.

"Sit." And Heero sat.

"What's wrong?"

"Him and his stupid dog."

"Duo didn't do anything."

You're wrong, Heero told his father silently, I heard him sing and thought it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. "His dog did." Heero choose to say instead.

"Go to bed Heero, sleep it off."

Heero passed Solo on the way to the stairs and muttered a good night.

"What happened?"

"Heero fell over Shinigami and get a little upset."

Solo sighed. "Why can't our sons get along?"

Odin shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. But I hope that some day they will."

Solo suddenly smiled. "There is something I know."

"What?"

"Relena has a crush on Heero."

TBC…

Keep reviews coming! Do you like it or not? Tell me where I've done wrong and where I've done good. Thank You!

~Shinigami195~


	4. Shopping Trip

Thank You for all the lovely reviews! I've had 47 for just 3 chapters! It's a new record for me and I wanna thank you all so much coz everyone is just so lovely and keep telling me that I'm a great author and that they love the fic! And I accept it all but I'm begging you next time when you review tell me what can be improved coz I can't be this great writer who never gets anything wrong. Please guys help me out here and let me know what I need to improve in this fic!

Thank You to: Wishing Star (I'm honoured to be on your fava list! *Bows*), Jay (If you wish to know when updates take place send an e-mail to ChibiFoxey@aol.com and you will be placed on my little private ML for my updates), PATTY 40 (I'm trying to get longer chapters but I like to end my chapters at certain points and I just write really short chapters, normally about 5 pages long. I'll try to get longer ones), lady_angelstone (They are both good looking in their own little sweet ways don't cha think?), Elle-FaTe2x1 (I could never write a 1xR fic, I see Relena and Heero more as siblings then as lovers so you don't need to worry about that!), Macarena (*stares at review* Should I even ask what you mean? Duo kiss Heero's booboos? Weird girl :-P), Cassie (I try to update once a week so you don't have to wait too long!), Kari (HS fic? Which one do you mean? I've been writing this one as much as possible coz I love it as much as you readers like it! *Bows* Thank you for gracing me with the title of a favourite author!), Rei (Men with brains? I like men in uniform!!! *stares drooling at picture of Duo and Heero in Preventers Uniforms*), Duo/Folken/TK (Yeah I didn't explain that really well, they went to separate girls and boys schools until they went up to High. That better?), JR (More coming), Shinigami's Minion (*smirks* Am I too predictable? And the nerd carries through the fic Duo just changes his opinion on them ^_~), Hellcat (Yeah the chapter wasn't short it was just my fluid writing *nods head* ok that's not true. My chapters are too short but I'm working on it! I promise!), Mayna (Glad you liked it!), Deathscythe_Hell_Akira (Again send an e-mail to ChibiFoxey@aol.com for update e-mails. My fic is different? Well that is something new ^_^), and finally Dark Tenchi (Aww *Glomps* I read your review in a ICT lesson and it made my day. I couldn't stop smiling! So this chapter is for you!)

This chapter is for Dark Tenchi who made my day today by reviewing and making me smile for the rest of the day!      

Thank YOU!!!! I love all of YOU!!!!

Chapter 4 – Shopping Trip

"BOYS!!!! Time to WAKE UP!!!!"

Duo rolled over groaning at the yell. Shinigami, sleeping at the bottom of his bed whimpered.

The door to his room was pushed open and Heero stuck his head in. He took a long look at the dazed Duo, eyes closed, hair tossed and naked chest bathed in sunlight. Pity the covers weren't a little, STOP IT, Heero yelled at himself and then he raised his fist and banged loudly on the door.

"WHAT!!!" Duo yelled sitting up in bed and glaring at Heero.

"Breakfast." Heero told him before slamming the door shut as he left the room.

Shinigami growled at the boy before settling down again. Duo dragged himself out of bed and grabbed a nearby towel and went to shower.

*          *          *

Dark prussian eyes stared back at him and a mop of dark brown hair covered them.

"I'm gay." Heero told his reflection. Last night had been proof of that but the dream he had had been very disturbing. He hated Duo, or so he thought but he had that night had a very exotic wet dream that involved Duo in the shower and it has been very arousing. Which to Heero proved he was gay and in lust with Duo's body. After all Heero hated Duo's personality… Right? 

He could hear Duo at that very moment, singing in the shower. The perfect tenor was singing a rather rude song, according to Heero, something about banging someone on the bathroom floor.

Heero dressed quickly unconsciously picking tight clothes that showed off his body perfectly and he opened his bedroom door and stepped out regretting it as soon as he had done it, for exiting the bathroom at the very moment in time was one very wet Duo wearing nothing part from a very small hand towel wrapped around his waist. His long hair was pulled back in a wet ponytail and he shot Heero a glare before entering his own room across from where Heero was standing. 

Heero sighed and hurried downstairs.

*          *          *

Duo slammed the door shut and leaned against his bedroom down gasping.

"Fuck." He swore, what the hell was that?

Duo was bi, it was a well-known fact around the school, though he had managed to keep it a secret from his parents. But to think of Heero Yuy as sexy was… was… well for Duo it was strange.

When he had exited the bathroom Heero had come out of his room wearing something that he looked like he had to be melted into. He was wearing stonewash jeans that cling to the curves of his legs and the green tank top he wore showed off the muscles that Duo never knew Heero had. 

HEERO YUY HAD A SIX-PACK!!!!!!

Duo slide down the door the towel fell off until he was naked by the door and he banged his head against the door. "Maybe Relena is right Shinny. Maybe I don't understand Heero."

*          *          *

"We're going shopping."

All four males sweat dropped at these words.

"Don't worry. Us girls are going to go shop together and you boys can go do… whatever you want. And the we'll met up to do the food shopping."

Duo was eating bacon at the moment and he chocked. Did that mean he had to spend a whole day with Heero??? !!! Dressed like that??? !!! He was fucked.

Heero was thinking pretty much the same thing, mainly because Duo had come down the stairs in black cut-off jeans that only reached mid-thigh and no t-shirt showing off every muscle he had and although Duo didn't, like Heero, have a six-pack it didn't matter because Duo still looked like something out of a porn magazine, and would look it even more if he had his hair loose and was covered in sweat or running water. Heero quickly stopped that line of thought before more could arise.

"You'll have to cover up a bit more Duo or you'll burn." Helen told her son. Duo nodded and quickly finished his breakfast. 

"Kay!"

Duo disappeared only to return a few minutes later wearing a short sleeves black shirt that he had left open. "Better?"

His mother nodded and the two families began to get ready.

*          *          *

            The girls took one car and the boys took the other. Since the Maxwell's car was a little bit larger the girls took that one. They argued to meet at 3 o'clock at 'Waitrose' to food shop.

Duo spent the hour journey listening to his personal stereo while Heero spent it reading a book. The two fathers spent the time catching up on what had happened over the pass two months since they had last seen each other.

Heero glanced across at Duo ever now and then, the boy's violet eyes were closed and his head nodded gently in time to the beat of the music. The long braid was hanging over his shoulder and into his lap where one of his hands had curled round the end of it. Heero wondered what the hair looked like when it was down and how it felt to touch.  But he shook that thought from his head and went back to read only glancing up when the car finally drew to a stop in a car park centre of town.

"Ready boys?" Solo asked turning round in his seat to smile at the two 16 year olds.

"Ready and waiting Da." Duo grinned back and Heero gave a sharp nod.

"Then lets go!"

*          *          *

It wasn't as bad as Duo thought it would be in fact, it was kind of fun and Heero wasn't that much of a geek really. Sure he didn't go for music and movies like Duo did but then he wasn't the guy who only wanted to look at computers and nothing else. In fact on the matters of computers Duo and Heero stood facing each other in Virgin having a rather large and loud agreement about computers games and which ones were best. Two very red dads had to pull the boys away from each other and decide to take a break from each other.

They re-met later on when Duo and Solo where about to enter an anime shop. Heero had tried to protest but when Odin spotted an old manga of his favourite anime, Heero was dragged into the misty dark shop. 

To Duo, the anime shop, was like heaven. He managed to grabbed some doujinish with an Japanese guy that looked a lot like Heero and another guy that was American and brought it without his father, Odin or Heero noticing. Then Duo disappeared into the back of the shop where the yaoi animes could be found, unknown to him Heero sow him go in.

Duo was picking out an NC-17 rated one when Heero entered the hidden area. Duo jumped when Heero placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled away quickly.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Came to see what you were looking at."

Duo glared at Heero and turned to the shop assistant and handed him the dvd and the right amount of money.

"Anything else babe?" The man asked handing Duo the dvd wrapped up in a bag and Duo smiled sweetly.

"No thanks." And headed out of the area leaving Heero behind to be eyed by the gay man still holding Duo's money. Heero made a quick retreat as well.

SUNLIGHT 

Heero thanked whoever was above as he exited the anime shop with Duo and fathers in tow.

"Time for food don't cha think boys?"

They both agreed and headed off for a take away and then down to a nearby park to eat it. After lunch neither Solo nor Odin wanted to move and Duo got up excusing himself and joined in a nearby basketball match. Solo and Odin laid in the sun talking to each other and Heero rolled onto his front and watched Duo move effortlessly around the court easily breaking pass the other teams defence and scoring. 

Duo smiled at the boys on his team.

"You're pretty good Duo." One of the men told him.

"Best at my school."

"On holiday?"

Duo nodded.

"Name's Muller!" He head out a hand and Duo took it.

"Nice to met ya."

"The pleasure was all mine." Muller smiled and lean forward. "What's a nice looking guy like you doing all by yourself?" 

And that was when Duo started to panic.

Heero's head came up as he watched one of the older player move in a little bit to close to Duo and Duo squirm trying to move away. Heero's eyes narrowed as the guy kissed Duo and then jumped back holding his mouth as blood dripped from it.

"Bitch!" Muller swore at Duo who licked the blood from his lips. Muller lunged forward to grab Duo but Duo was faster and his knee connected with Muller's stomach and his fist with Muller's nose.

Heero nodded impressed by Duo's speed and skill as Duo made his way back over to them.

"Shall we go?" Duo asked calmly, a twinkle in his eye and as they walked away both him and Heero looked back at the courts to see Muller nursing a broken nose.

*          *          *

"You boys all ok?" April asked as the four males of the group joined them outside Waitrose.

"Yes, and these two only fought once." Odin pointed at Duo and Heero who glared back at him.

"I promised I wouldn't." They both said together surprising the other and they turned to face each other.

"Oh no." The rest of the family moaned and hurried into the shop leaving the two outside alone.

Duo stared at Heero.

Heero stared at Duo.

Something then, unexplainable passed between them almost like an understandment of each other only a little bit more, which could be called love. But neither boy would ever admit this. But then they themselves didn't even realised what had just happened.

Heero and Duo started deep into each other's eyes, something else passing between them both as well. Duo stepped forward almost uncertainly and reached out with his hand as if to touch Heero but they were pulled from each other's eyes by Relena appearing out of nowhere and announcing cheerfully. 

"Friends for ever!"

Natural the two boys sweatdropped but even as they followed her into the food shop they shared another glance with told the other that they agreed with Relena.

Friends!

            TBC…

Keep reviewing!!! I need 3 more to get 50!!!!!!

~Shinigami195~


	5. The Buds Of Friendship

Another chapter is here! I'm getting them out as fast as possible and I'm really sorry for the wait! 

Thanks to: (This might take a while) diane (I did make Heero a little bit confused with himself didn't I? Oh well, he'll get over it ^_~, and yes Duo and Heero will be a couple very soon!), Elle-FaTe2x1 (It's 1x2x1, however all the lemons are 1x2 and all the limes are 2x1 ^_^), Kathleen, Bob, Ashley (This fic will be finished! It's about 13 chapters long, and I love everyone who sends me reviews because they give me loads of great lovely reviews!), RyoTay Moy, Jay, Uranus20us, Axel Naoko (The next chapter something might happen ^_~), Mayna (Walk before you run, friendship before lovers, wait Mayna and more will develop!), JR, Christina, Violet Tears (Please stop hitting Relena, you might damage her brain and she is very nice in this fic… well in the sequel anyway!), Duo/Folken/TK (I'm sure I said Heero knew Duo was bi *scans back and scans forward* Oh well, later on in the fic it explains why Relena doesn't know Duo is bi, it's the same reason. Duo sleeps with his hair up, I had hair that long once and I could never sleep with it loose coz I would of strangled myself, this fic takes place over summer vacations but there will be a sequel!!! You'll see why when I finish putting the fic up. Nothing bad like kidnapping is going to happen but you'll have to see. Stop asking me questions!!!!! That will be answered later on ^_~), Someone who left no name (It doesn't really matter but as it is set in America, it's the American voice actors), Rain Tenshi (Sorry that's not going to happen in this fic however that would make a great pwp… hang on I've already done it as a pwp, oops ^_~), Cassie, DuoLover (Not in this chapter but the next one!), twighlight (*Bows* I am honoured), Shadoe, Rei (*Laughs* My muses drooled as well! But wait till chapter 6 and 7, wet half naked Duo and Heero ^_~), Wishing Star (*blinks at passed out Star* glad you liked it that much, maybe this chapter will help you recover.), Hellcat (Thank you for the criticism, however why would… I'm going to stop before I start. My muses take criticism as flames but I love criticism! Thank you and I'll work on it!), Shinigami's Minion (It's Relena, need I say more?), Deathscythe_Hell_Akira (sounds good to me!), lilith, kitten (The plot has lots of different plots… in a way. The big plot is to come! The plot is so big it has to be continued to a sequel fic! *Is going to shut up about the sequel and finish the prequel first*), Kim, Meghead88, collective2220 (Zechs has a very tiny little part, actually all part from Duo and Heero have little tiny parts, hope you don't mind but it is a 1x2x1 fic, I'll write a 6x1x2 next shall I? Yeah like that is gonna happen *shivers at thought* 13x6 would be a better one), jenny, Ichan, Yami Megami (Watch out for chapters 6&7 coz wet naked boyz coming up! *bows* thank you), The Demonic Duo (Nice name), and lastly but not left out, Hiro Yui.

Muses: Christmas is coming, the geese is getting fat, please put reviews in the readers box,

That doesn't rhyme.

Muses: *Glare*

I don't think they care, you heard 'um, please review!      

Chapter 5 – The Buds of Friendship 

The next day brought about a thunderstorm that in it's wake left Duo miserable, sitting on a window seat watching the rain and the lake become one.

Shinny was sitting on his feet and Duo was shivering. The temperature had changed and Duo, although wearing the warmest clothes that he had packed was still cold.

There was a knock at the door before it opened and Heero stuck his head round the door.

"You want some coco?"

Duo smiled and nodded. Heero entered the room and carried over a streaming mug to Duo. Gratefully Duo took it and hugged the hot drink to his chest.

"Thanks."

"You look a little cold." Heero noticed.

"I didn't think it would piss it down and feel like fucking winter." Duo moaned taking a sip of his drink. 

Heero backed away towards the door. "Um… Duo?"

"Yeah."

"I have a jumper you could borrow. If you wanted that is?"

Duo smiled warmly at Heero.

"That would be… great." Duo said and Heero gave a nod and hurried to go to get a jumper.

Duo hopped down from the seat earning himself a growl from Shinny and he placed his drink on the bedside table and jogged over to the TV, his eyes scanning his DVD collection as Heero returned.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Duo asked waving a hand over the TV.

"Sure." Heero handed Duo his jumper and Duo pulled it on thanking Heero.

About ten minutes later the two boys were sprawled out over Duo's bed, a bowl of popcorn in between them, coco on the table beside the bed and a movie playing in the background but they weren't watching it. Instead they chatted quietly to each other getting to know 'likes' and 'dislikes'.

"Why do you keep your hair so long?" Heero asked, watching Duo's hand wrapped around the tip of the chestnut braid.

"Don't know. I just do." Duo tossed his braid over his shoulder and it laid over the edge of the bed behind Duo.

"It's really nice."

Duo snuggled closer into the navy blue jumper to hide the blush that crept over his cheeks.

There wasn't a lot of space of the bed. Duo's head was at the foot of the bed beside Heero's feet and Heero's head was on the pillows beside Duo's feet.

Duo suddenly smirked.

"Was that a compliment I just heard Yuy?"

"Keep that up Maxwell and I'll cut it off."

"How many times have I heard you threaten that?" Duo laughed.

"So many that's its about time I did it." Heero reach out and tried to grab the long rope of hair but Duo, trying to avoid Heero's wondering hand fell off the bed sending a shockwave through the house and Heero into a fit of laughter.

Everyone felt it and Odin and Solo both hurried up into Duo's room only to find Duo laying on his back, on the floor holding his braid protectively while Heero was laying half on, half off the bed, both in fits of laughter.

It certainly shocked Odin and Solo.

"What is going on here?"

"He's trying to cut my hair." Duo managed to get out between laughing, he pointed at Heero.

Solo looked at Odin, who looked back at Solo and they both said in unison "Teenagers!" 

*          *          *

Duo wasn't sure what was happening to him. It was a week after he had borrowed Heero's jumper on the cold summers day. 

He had suddenly gone from hating Heero to liking him… no sorry, it was much more than that. The feelings that Duo felt were more then just friendship. He had felt love before, but never like this. He found himself making up excuses to leave the room when ever Heero came in because he couldn't stand the feelings that, seeing, Heero caused. He dreamed of Heero, imagining them together. Imagining that Heero felt the same way he did.

But it wasn't real. He would always wake from his dreams to find them worlds apart and barely even friends when Duo wanted to be so much more to Heero.

*          *          *

Heero refused to admit to himself that he loved Duo. Yes Duo was everything he desired but that didn't mean he loved him! They were friends, or he thought they were friends. It would appear that Duo didn't wish for them to be. Every time Heero walked into a room Duo would leave. Duo refused to be close to Heero and that tore at Heero's heart, proving to Heero who knew deep down inside he loved Duo, but still he refused to say it to himself and out loud.

Heero picked up the navy blue jumper that Duo had borrowed. He hadn't washed it and he smelt the jumper, smelling in Duo's musky scent.

There was a soft knock on the door and Heero quickly dropped it in the to-be-washed pile.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Relena.

"Good afternoon Heero. I brought you a glass of milk and some cookies." She held up a tray and Heero suddenly felt like a 5 year old child. 

Milk and cookies? 

Whatever happened to beer and sex?

Heero suddenly realised what all the jocks laughed at about him and his bookworm friends. It wasn't about them being clever, it was because they didn't *do* anything. Like now, Duo was outside with his father and the girls playing with Shinny and fishing. Where as he was doing… nothing. He didn't truly understand *fun* or how to have fun. His idea of fun was sitting on his computer, writing essays. That wasn't really normal for a 16 year old now was it? Heero had never been kissed in his life before. He still went to bed at 10pm, never any later, even on holidays and weekends and he still wore long sleeved pjs to bed, even in summer. He didn't own anything 'casual', he had one pair of jeans and that was it! Oh and a few tank tops. He didn't own even one music cd. That was why the jocks took the piss so much!

"I'm sorry Relena. I don't want them." Heero told her gently and he stood up. "I'm going downstairs. Would you like to join me?" Heero hated the way he sounded, so…. Stuck up!    

"Oh, okay then. Everyone is outside."

*          *          *

Duo watched Heero exit the house with Relena and he sighed.

"SHINNY!" He called to his dog, Shinigami jumped away from Hilde and hurried to his side. "I'm going for a walk."

"Wait. I'll come." Heero walked over to Duo, noticing the blind look of panic that flashed across Duo's face.

Duo didn't want to be alone with Heero! But he didn't have a choice and they walked away from the others slowly.

They walked in silence, Shinigami hurrying ahead of them before returning a few minutes later. Duo picked up a stick and threw it for her and away she ran, returning again with it and gave it back to her master and the game began.

"Can I ask you something?" Heero broke the silence as they went deeper into the forest, walking up a cliff that would lead them to the highest peak in the valley. 

"Sure."

"What do you do for fun?"

"Huh?" Duo stopped, shocked. "Um… I listen to music, watch tv and movies, play games, met friends, go clubbing, things like that."

"Thank you." Heero kept walking.

"Why?"

Heero stopped a few meters ahead of Duo and turned round. "Just wondering."

Duo blinked.

"Wanna race back?" Heero asked.

"I would beat you." Duo smirked.

"Duo will you help me learn how to windsurf?"

"Sure. I am good at it!"

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Race ya!" And he set off down the cliff back towards the cabin.

Duo suddenly realised what had happened, he called Shinigami and hurried after him. 

They reached the cabin at the same time. Hair tossed, chests heaving and a huge smile on both their faces.

TBC… soon

Thanks for the lovely reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! Please keep them coming.

~Shinigami195~


	6. Windsurfing Lesson

Thanks to: Yami Megami (If you bother me I'll just wait longer and longer between updates and plus you'll wanna read chapter 7 after this one ^_~), Lilith (The whole fic is too short however I'm making up for that in the sequel which will be really long!), Violet Tears (I live in the UK and we call things differently to some things that people in the US call things. Who is right? Who is wrong? I don't know. *Waves to the US* HELLO!!!!! Um yes, a jumper is a sweater), DeathScytheAngel (*Is restrained by muses* They wont let me glomp!!!!!! *Sobs* THANK YOU!!!!!!), Duo/Folken/TK (Always a sequel to my fics), Shadowz Angel (And they say me and my muses are mad!), Mayna, Saturn (Huh? Reading this got you to love fics again? Oh I feel so great ^_^ thank you!), Spilt Persona (I can't say nothing bad is going to happen coz there is an ANGST warning on this fic, but nothing of what you want to happen will happen in this fic, however the sequel is a completely different story!), Lain_Barton, Rei (Duo shows Heero how to have lots and lots of fun between the covers *giggles*), DragonGirl, duo (*laughs at image of someone falling of a chair* Sorry that's mean but its still kinda funny especially since you called yourself Duo and I got the image of Duo falling of a chair. Glad you like!), Shinigami's Minion (More bonding moments for you!), JR, Elle-FaTe2x1 (I've just put up a 2x1 pwp called Aousal, so if you really need 2x1 then go check it out, shameless plug!!!! Me so bad), DBZVelena, Dark Tenchi (Thank you!).

AN/ And the moment everyone has been waiting for it here!!!!!! 2+1ness has arrived!!!!!!!!

  

Chapter 6 – Windsurfing Lessons

"BOYS!"

Both Duo and Heero stuck their heads out of their rooms at April's call.

"Morning Duo." Heero said as he walked out heading downstairs. Duo paused to watch Heero's ass move down the stairs before following.

"Morning." Duo replied. "And how are you on this fine day?" Duo spoke, his voice full and rich, sounding like a rich snotty person.

Heero turned and looked round to answer him but due to the fact he was a few steps below Duo he came face to face with Duo's groin.

Blushing red Heero spun round on the stairs.

Duo also blushed, understanding what Heero had been looking at.

"I'm fine Duo." Heero breathed heavily trying to lower his body heat at the sight he had just seen. 'Damn them black pants are tight!' Heero thought continuing down the stairs. 'Leaves nothing to the imagination!' 

Duo was still bright red when they entered the kitchen.

"Boys we're heading out to visit the Old Castle a few miles from here. We're packing lunch and plan to make a day trip of it." April informed them, while her hands were packing the last few bits they would need for their picnic. "You staying or coming?"

Duo looked at Heero. "Actually as its such a nice day I was planning on heading out across the lake. Windsurf and that sort of thing." 

Heero's eyes seemed to brighten up. "You promised me you would teach me to windsurf!"

"I know. So can we stay?"

Heero gave a short nod.

"Very well. You'll have to make your own dinners. We'll eat out tonight and will be home late. Don't stay in the water too long and get sick!" April ordered them.

"Yes Mum."

"Okay Mrs Yuy!" 

*          *          * 

"Here put these on." Duo threw some wetsuits at Heero.

He got no reply.

"Hay HEERO!"

Heero blinked and forced himself to look away from Duo.

Duo was already in his wetsuit; well he was half in a wetsuit. It covered his lower half but the top hadn't even been put on his shoulders yet and was hanging round his waist. It showed off the muscles in Duo's upper body and the wetsuit cling to the lower curves of Duo.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Put the wetsuit on!" Duo pointed at the black suit beside Heero's feet. "And make sure you are wearing underwear or swimming trunks. That water can be pretty damn cold if you are commando!" Duo purred the last word.

"Commando?"

Duo sweatdropped. "Don't worry about it."

Heero watched as Duo set the sailing boat up.

"I'll get her out into the middle, just encase something happens and you need safety."

"How are you going to get back inland?" Heero asked as Duo set out across the lake.

"Swim!" 

"Of course." Heero muttered being to get changed. "Silly me." 

*          *          *

"Step 1."

Duo stood in front of Heero, hair dripping, wetsuit plastered to his body, and a slightly flushed face.

"The Kneeling Position." Heero raised an eyebrow. "Trust me!"

Duo picked up his board and wadded out into the lake signalling for Heero to do the same. 

"Come out to about waist deep." Duo held his board steady as Heero reached him. "Have your mast pointing to 6 o'clock, which is that direction." Duo showed Heero the way his mast should be. "Try and make the board a right angle with the mast at a 45 degree angle from each edge." 

Heero did this and Duo nodded to say it was right.

"Now do this!"

Duo placed both hands on his board and push down on the board to pull himself up and into a kneeling position on his board, with a knee on each side of the mast, and over the centreline of the board. He managed to maintain perfect balance until the time he chose to jump back into the lake.

"Now you try."

Heero tried and fell straight off again. 

"Try and balance." Duo laughed after Heero's 100th attempt.

"You made it look so fucking easy."

"I've been doing this from about 10 years." Duo pointed out, resting his weight on his board. "Do it carefully and copy me!"

Heero did just that, his balance keeping him from falling off.

"See you can do it."

SPLASH

"Maybe I spoke too soon." Duo muttered to himself as Heero resurfaced. "Maybe pulling on the haul can help."

Duo jumped off again and showed Heero once again how to get into the kneeling position and then once if that position reach out and grabbed the haul which gave him more stability. 

"Try, it might help."

Heero raised himself gently onto the board and reach for the thick rope and took hold of it.

"Step 2. Uphauling."

"What's that?" Heero asked, trying not to move an inch.

"Pulling the sail out of the water."

"Help."

"It's easy. Just maintain your balance and that'll keep you stable."

"K."

"First things first, you have to stand up."

Duo pushed his board forward and showed Heero how to get into the standing position.

Then Heero moved.

First his left foot replaced his left knee. Then his right foot took the place of his right knee. 

"Straighten!" Duo yelled as Heero nearly toppled backwards. "Bend your knees, back and arms straight."

Heero held himself there.

"Now what?"

"Uphaul!"

"How do I do that?"

"Easy. Pull the haul slowly, one hand after the other, slowly lift the sail. Let your body weight do the pulling instead of your strength."

As soon as Heero could he grabbed the white bar that run along the sail and held on. 

"NO!"

"What?" Heero asked, he jumped at Duo's voice.

"Hold the mast! So the sail is over the water!"

"Oh." But as Heero went to take the mast his footing slipped and he fell in again.

"Come on to land Heero and I'll take it step by step again."

Heero stood with his back to Duo's chest. 

"Get into the kneeling position." Duo gentle lowered himself down, pulling Heero with him and he guided Heero through the movements that would get him standing upright and balanced when on the water.

Duo breathed in the scent that was pure Heero. Being this close was being to affect him and he was glad when he could stand aside and let Heero do it by himself.

Soaking wet, hair plastered to his face, drops of water running down his face, over his small nose and red lips. 

Duo thought Heero looked good enough to eat. And that line of thought was differently getting a reaction out of him. 

"I'll leave you to master that." Duo hurried back into the water, hoping it would help his arousal go away but it didn't seem to be working.

Heero followed Duo. "I'll try here."

"Step 3…"

"Can I just try?"

"Sure."

Duo watch Heero stand perfectly balanced on the board, hands on the sail railing. 

"Use the wind as your gas."

AN/ This is cutting a very long chapter short. If I were to describe how to learn Windsurfing it would take me ages.

"Wanna go in for Lunch?" Duo asked, Heero surfed slowly pass him.

"In a minute." 

Duo suddenly smirked and gave chase to Heero's board. 

"What the hell?! DUO!"

"Race you to the boat!"

Heero did the only thing he knew how to do, he bumped into Duo's board sending them both flying into the water.

Duo grabbed on to his board, they were quite far into the lake and he couldn't reach the bottom. Heero surfaced and looked round, his board was floating away and he made his way over to Duo's.

"Well that's done it." Duo hissed playfully.

"Forgive me. I couldn't help myself."

Barely a board separated them. They gazed deep into each other's eyes and the same thought passed through both their heads. 

'Damn he's so cute and sexy when wet.'

Duo lifted himself up so his stomach was pressing against the side of the board.

"Heero?" He breathed his name. The half Japanese boy blushed as Duo moved closer. "Do you know how gorgeous you look right now?"

Heero's mouth dropped open and Duo cursed himself.

"Well I've blown it now." He mentally slapped himself. "What the hell! You only live once." He told himself as he leaned forward and kissed Heero. His tongue slipping into Heero's mouth.

What surprised Duo the most wasn't the fact that Heero tasted so sweet, it was more the fact that Heero was kissing back! Their tongues battled each other and then Duo drew Heero's tongue into his own mouth. They explored each other's mouths and stopped only when the need for air drove them apart. 

"Heero."

"Duo."

There was no words, they just breathed heavily and stared at the other. It was Heero that moved this time, his mouth pressing back against Duo's. And with that they both realised there was no need for words any more between them.

TBC….

This'll be my last update before x-mas. There will be one up hopefully before the New Year. 

Check out my Christmas Present Fic, it's called "Arousal".

REVIEW!!!!!

Thank You

~Shinigami195~


	7. Loving You

I hope everyone had a great Christmas and got what they wanted!!!! 

Thanks to: Elle-FaTe2x1 (There is a 2x1 lime in this part, is that better? The others pop up for about 5 mins, they play bigger roles in the sequel!), DBZVelena, Dark Tenchi, Shadowz Angel (Please no glomping, my neck is still sore for xmas day when my sister came in at midday and glomped me for no reason other than 'give me presents'. But I thank you for your gift, *Hugs pushies* and thanks for the long & entertaining review!), DragonGirl, Shinigami's Minion, lilith, Duo/Folken/Tk (If you like wet duo & heero, you'll love the next chapter (7) ^_~), Violet Tears, Duo, Goggle Girl, Ichan, Split Persona (Steamier ideed!!!! I have a lime in this chapter, a lemon in chapter 8 and another lime in chapter 9. Steamy enough for you?), Rings of Saturn, Rei (Chapter 7 is hotter!!!!), Ominousu Rinne (see Chibifoxey@aol.com to be notified for updates.), Shadoe (I don't think I'm good, I just write the first thing that comes into my head and I pray people like it. It's worked for the past two years.), Snowy, Atawalpa (I'm thinking of making a cute 2x1 badge for all my loyal fans, whatcha think?), moonlightsiren (Is that even a word?), Keeta Maxwell, JR & Strife (The whole world is perverts, we all have to live with it ^_~), Blank, LenaLovely12, and Negatvive Influence (I do all nighters too. It's a pain to get up in the morning, but it's worth it!!!! Love yoai!!!!) 

REVIEW GUYS!!!!!! I LOVE U ALLL!!!!! *hands out limes to everyone* Enjoy ^_~   

Chapter 7 – Loving You

WARNING: 2x1 Lime

Heero rolled onto his back and laughed as Duo joined him in the large sailing boat. Their surfing boards forgotten.

"Remind me never to teach you anything ever again!"

"It was worth it."

Duo smirked and leaned over Heero, brushing their lips together.

"Barely two weeks ago I didn't want to come here." Duo confessed but he knew that Heero had been feeling the same way. "And now I don't think that 2 and a half months will be long enough."

"I know what you mean." Heero sighed softly placing his hand over Duo's.

The two, once enemies and now loves stared deeply at each other.

"Come on, lets head in for lunch." Duo whispered standing. "Whatcha gotta do is this." Duo pulled Heero up front of him so Heero stood facing the mast. His arms went round Heero's waist and his hands showed Heero exactly what to do, however, there was a small problem, Heero was pressed up against Duo and every time Heero moved his ass rubbed against Duo and Duo became aroused all too quickly.

Heero, who had never had an orgasm before, or even seen another guy naked, was shock to find something hard pressing into his ass.

"Duo?"

Duo blushed although Heero couldn't see him. "Sorry." He whispered but Duo couldn't help himself when Heero tried to turn his head round to look at Duo leaving the side of his neck bare. Duo bent down and kissed Heero's neck while he grinded into Heero's ass.

"Duo?" Heero asked again, unsure of what he was feeling.

"You've been teasing me." Duo growled, one of his hands dipped and cupped Heero's semi-erect groin. 

A groan fell pass Heero lips as Duo gently rubbed him until Heero was fully erect.

Heero's head fell back against Duo's shoulder, Duo's breathing was heavy in his ear and Duo continued to grind Heero's ass through the wet suits.

It was strangely erotic, both boys soaking wet in skintight wetsuits jerking off.

Duo's other hand found the zip to Heero's suit and he slowly unzipped it to Heero's waist letting the warm air blow against Heero's heated skin, his hand slipped into the bottoms of Heero's now loose wet suit to wrap itself firmly around Heero's throbbing arousal.

Heero's hips jerked forward pushing into Duo's hand and from his lips he moaned Duo's name loudly.

Duo slowed his hand down until he finally stopped.

"Duo?"

"You don't know." Duo panted. 

"Know what?"

"What you are feeling."

Heero twisted in Duo's grip so they stood facing each other, nose to nose, arousal to arousal.

"I know that I love you and that this feels right." Heero breathed.            

Duo suddenly smiled, "You don't mind?"

"As long as it's with you I don't." 

Duo suddenly pressed Heero against the large mast in the middle of the boat and grinded arousal to arousal. Heero groaned and Duo kissed him, their lips meeting at a fever point as Duo's hand once again began to work over Heero.

"It hurts." Heero suddenly whined.

"What?" Duo asked stopping again.

"There's a nail sticking into my back." Heero said shifting to one side.

"Sorry."

Heero kissed Duo. "Don't be."

Heero's hands cupped Duo's ass bring their arousals together once again and as Duo rubbed him with both hand and groin Heero gave a shout and cum over Duo's hand and their wet suits. Duo followed suit, cumming in the confined space of his own wet suit. 

Heero collapsed against Duo and watched as Duo raised his hand to his mouth and licked off Heero's cum.

"Why?" He asked as Duo gently lowered them both to the ground. 

"It taste unique."

Heero blushed again. 

"You're naïve aren't you Heero?" Duo joked playfully hugging his new lover.

"Teach me?"

"Not now." Duo's stomach rumbled. "I need food first!"

*          *          *

Heero watched from his seat by the table in the kitchen as Duo searched through all the cupboards.

"What are you after?" Heero asked.

"Food." Duo replied.

"What kind of food?"

Duo turned and smirked at Heero. "You'll know soon enough."

They fell into silence and Heero continued to watch Duo destroy the cupboards.

"Duo?"

"Uh huh?"

"Um… Well I… um…"

"Get it out will ya?!" Duo spun round to face the boy.

"Willyougooutwithme?"

Duo blinked.

"Care to repeat?"

"I've never done this before." Heero blushed and looked away. 

"Done what?"

"And I'm naive?"

"You are." Duo smirked again and turned back to searching for food.

"Will you go out with me?" Heero suddenly asked, his breath speeding up when he realised what he had just said. He watched Duo stop what he was doing.

"You want me as your boyfriend?" 

Heero nodded then realised Duo couldn't see him. "Yes."

Duo turned around again with a large smile on his face, his violet eyes glowed at Heero. "Yes."

"Thank you."

Heero stood up and walked over to Duo who welcomed him into his arms as they kissed.

Suddenly Heero was pushed away. "Hay?!"

"Food!" Duo cheered pulling out a tin with no label on.

"Do you ever know what that is?" Heero asked taking the tin off Duo.

"Who cares, as long as it's edible." 

"That isn't the point."

Duo slipped from Heero's arms over to where the tin opener laid on the kitchen surface and he opened the tin.

The smell was disgusting.

"What is it?"

"Gone off tinned tuna!" 

Heero laughed as Duo threw the tin into the bin.

Shinny raised her head and growled at the bin and the smelly fish.

"Not edible then." Duo laughed and restarted his search of the kitchen.

Heero sighed and grabbed the phone. "Fancy takeout?"

Duo removed his head from the freezer and smiled at Heero. "Long as you're paying."

*          *          *

"Relena what's wrong?" Duo asked. It was a few days after the day alone with Heero out on the lake and Duo was sunbathing by the lakeside. The Yuy family were having a family day out.

Relena sat down beside her twin. "I'm in love."

Duo rolled onto his side and raised an eyebrow at her. "With who?"

Relena blushed. "Heero."

Duo's blood ran cold.

"What?"

"I thought it was just a stupid crush but I know now that I care deeply for him."

Duo blinked, unsure of what to say.

"Daddy thinks I should tell him, he thinks Heero likes me back and that we should get married and our families will finally be one, Odin agrees as well. Wouldn't that be great?"

"Yeah. Great. Excuse me."

And Relena watched Duo run off.

*          *          *

As soon as Heero returned home he headed upstairs and knocked on Duo's bedroom door. Getting no answer Heero pushed open the door. Duo was sitting on the window seat gazing out at the sunset.

"Duo?"

"Hn." 

Heero's eyes narrowed at his love and he walked across to him.

"What's wrong?"

Duo turned and looked at Heero, his large violet eyes were filled with unshed tears and a terrible ache could be seen in their depths.

"Duo."

Heero sat down and hugged Duo, he noticed that Duo didn't respond.

"Tell me." He ordered.

"This isn't going to work." Duo said simply and pushed Heero away.

"What?" Heero blinked and sat back away from Duo.

"I'm breaking up with you. It's not going to work."

TBC…                                                                                              

Cliffhangers suck don't they? *Grins evilly* Well what will Heero say to that?! You'll have to wait and find out and please no threats to kill Relena, it isn't her fault!!!!! Well not all of her fault.

*runs off before the flames come*

~Shinigami195~


	8. Deep In The Forest

You lot are going to hate me for this *ducks and speaks from behind desk* There should be a lemon in this chapter but due to FF.net not allowing NC- 17 posts and they also seem to know when I put a lemon up, there wont be. HOWEVER before you send in the evil non yaoi lovers, I do have a way that for those who wish to read the lemon can. This chapter will go up as far as I can before I finish however here is the link to the LEMON version of this part, but remember to return to ff.net to review!!!!!! But there is a small problem with the uploading of the chapter and the whole chapter has been underlined, I'm not sure why but I'm working on correcting the problem however the chapter is readable, please come back to ff.net and review *begs*, thank you. http://www.geocities.com/duo_chan666/HolidayFromHell08.htm  
  
Now the thank you, I've had a few reviews for this, so I would like to say thank you to: DragonGirl (I like being evil coz I love cliffhangers!!! Be happy when I leave it on a cliffhanger it makes me write quicker!!!), MegHead88 (Do I even want to know what those drastic measures are?), Shadowz Angel (Happy Birthday!!! Thank you for the chocolates! My muses loves them!!!), LenaLovely12, Duo (*blinks unsure at* Are you ok? I'm making it better!!!!), Violet Tears (At least I know I'm not the only one with bad muses! But don't thwack each other it isn't nice and I'm updating. see!), FireElf (Thank You!! I know I'm sick and twisted but if I wasn't then I would be writing sappy 1xR and 2xH fics *shudders*), Theresa Maxwell (I can't promise that kind of an ending but I'll try my best ^_~), The Lone Writer, DeathScytheAngel (The lemon is on my site), CobaltPrincess (I'm a fic writer I can make Duo say whatever I want him to say *laughs evilly*), Snowy (I hope this is a good thing for Heero to do in this chapter!!! If not hit them *points at muses* It is all their fault!!!), Duo/Folken/TK (Akuma's fics made me love 2x1! But this is a 1x2 part, and the idea of Heero in this fic is that he is naïve, he's never had a girlfriend, never had a drink ect. He was/is a complete 150% computer nerd but thanks for the criticism!), Rei (Isn't he just? *hugs naïve little Heero*), Karienta (I'm the authoress of this fic and I'm allowed to do as I please!!! And that means leaving evil cliffies *giggles* and I hope this chapter makes up for it!!!), asaroth69 (it wasn't Relena's fault, I blame Duo for thinking that Relena's happiness is more important than his own!!!), Keeta Maxwell (So that is why me and my muses don't get along coz they are the bishous and I'm the demon :in their eyes: They don't need a lemon to make up but hay where is the fun in that?), Empress-Videl (I'll take it as a compliment, so you hate me for leaving a cliffie? Well here is more!!!), Lain_Barton (if you kill me they will never get back together! And if you burn the house you'll burn my computer and wont be able to write any more!!!), Saycani (I've been insane for a long time,), Mayna, jade-tiger, Shinigami's Minion, collective2220 (I wish someone would draw me an image of duo in a wetsuit that would be nice *looks around* anyone?), lilith, cheese-chan (*bows* I'm honoured, thank you.), Dream Keeper, Hellcat (awwww, you make it sound so so so sad! *huggies*).  
  
Return to FF.net if you go and read the lemon so you can REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
BYE!  
  
Chapter 8 - Deep in the Forest  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo's words still rang in Heero's ears as Heero sat in front of his laptop writing. He heard a bang and looked up out of the window to see a familiar figure walk away from the house.  
  
  
  
Duo hadn't given him a reason to breaking up with him. Heero was confused and he didn't really understand what had happened in that last hour.  
  
  
  
After Duo had told him that he was breaking up with him Heero had left quickly, dinner has passed in an awkward silence between them both. Duo refused to even look up while Relena tried to engage Heero in conversation. Then without warning Duo had shoved his chair back and hurried upstairs. Solo had followed him up and the house had listened to the argument that followed. After dinner Solo had gone off in the car somewhere, everyone had disappeared to respected rooms. Heero had tried to do some work but his thoughts had crept back to the braided baka.  
  
  
  
Heero suddenly stood up and pulled on some shoes and then headed downstairs.  
  
  
  
"Mum?"  
  
  
  
April looked up from her seat in front of the tv. "Yes?"  
  
  
  
"I'm just going for a walk ok?"  
  
  
  
"Kay."  
  
  
  
"Night."  
  
  
  
"Night love."  
  
  
  
Heero exited the warmly lit house and walked out into the moonlit forest. He walked without a destination in mind but someone must have heard him.  
  
  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
  
  
Heero heard Duo's voice in the night's wind.  
  
  
  
"It's me."  
  
  
  
He could make out Duo's form a few meters away from him.  
  
  
  
"Why are you here?" The violet eyes were the brightest things Heero could see.  
  
  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
  
  
"There is nothing to talk about."  
  
  
  
"I think there is." Heero took a step forward as Duo stepped backwards.  
  
  
  
"Please Heero go."  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Heero!"  
  
  
  
Heero moved closer until he had Duo backed up against a tree. "I want answers from you."  
  
  
  
Duo shook his head. "Go, I want to be alone."  
  
  
  
"Not until you talk to me."  
  
  
  
"It's over Heero, just accept it."  
  
  
  
"Not until you explain to me why it must end?"  
  
  
  
And to Heero's surprise Duo answered with.  
  
  
  
"Because our families don't agree with us being together."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They started to walk together, out of the forest and back to the waters edge until they sat down on the bank opposite the cabin.  
  
  
  
"How do you know this?" Heero asked as they sat side by side.  
  
  
  
"They want you and Relena to marry."  
  
  
  
Heero stared at the lake watching the moonlit play across the black water.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to marry her."  
  
  
  
"That doesn't matter to them. Relena loves you."  
  
  
  
"I don't love her." Heero turned his Prussian eyes and looked at Duo. "I love you."  
  
  
  
Duo raised his eyes and met Heero's.  
  
  
  
"Is this why you broke off with me?"  
  
  
  
"Kinda." Duo laughed softly. "I guess I thought you would prefer Relena to me."  
  
  
  
"Baka."  
  
  
  
Heero tugged Duo into a hug. "I love you." He whispered into Duo's ear. "No matter what happens between us and our families I love you more than life itself."  
  
  
  
Duo turned and kissed Heero softly on his lips.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I should of know. I love you too."  
  
  
  
And they stayed like that for a little while, just relaxing in each other's arms and presence.  
  
  
  
"Duo?"  
  
  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
  
  
"I love you."  
  
  
  
"You keep saying that."  
  
  
  
"I'll say it forever if I have too."  
  
  
  
Duo snuggled deeper into the warmth that was Heero.  
  
  
  
"You don't need to, I already know it."  
  
  
  
They kissed softly. Heero's tongue flicked across Duo's bottom lip silently asking for entrance which Duo gave willingly. Their tongues danced together as Heero's hand clasped Duo's will his other hand skimmed down Duo's back and he pulled Duo fully onto his lap so they were chest to chest with Duo's knees either side of Heero's thighs. Duo hands went round Heero's neck deepening the kiss as Heero's tongue made love to Duo's mouth. Heero's hands roamed Duo's back before dipping down to grab Duo's ass. Duo moaned into Heero's mouth before breaking the kiss and panting into Heero's ear.  
  
  
  
  
  
"God Heero, do you know what you do to me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have a pretty good idea." Heero said kissing Duo's neck while one of his hands slipped round and he kneed Duo's groin gently causing Duo to hiss in pleasure and bit his ear.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do me a favour?" Duo asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't fucking stop!"  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*grins* You wanna read the rest of the lemon? Go here : http://www.geocities.com/duo_chan666/HolidayFromHell08.htm  
  
But come back and review!!!!!!!!!  
  
*waves* BYE!!!!!  
  
~Shinigami195~ 


	9. Unwelcome Discoveries

Another lime, though it is only a small one! I had an exam on Monday, thank god that is over, that is why this part hasn't come out sooner, plus I have more exams to come (11 in 2 weeks, is that just so unfair?), so I don't know when I'll be able to do another part, hopefully it wont be too long. 

            Now before the next part I would like to say thank you to:

            Hellcat (I'm continuing from a few days after that night! I have two pages, but I've kinda given up on the other one and that is for my ML anyway. The one you went to belongs to my muses and I let them work on it every now and then,) Rei (Read this chapter and you'll have the answer to your question), Untitled person 1, Duo (Can you settle for a 2x1 Lime? There will be more 2x1 action in the sequel), asaroth69 (Some people don't like lemons, having two versions stops people moaning at me! And this fic is so so so peaceful *grins* and full of limes!), DeathScytheAngel (When I read stories I like to be left with a small amount of freedom to image what the person/thing looks like for myself, so I try and do it for my stories too, glad you like it!), Shinigami's Minion (You'll see), Shadowz Angel (I'm a brit and I don't say 'Bloody marvellous' at all, expect when I'm in drama lessons, and I'm glad you like the birthday present), ^_^ (Now what? Now wait and see), Violet Tears (*eyes the hentai imp* Word of warning, don't let the imp near any more lemons!), crissy-chan, Snowy (Relena is going to kill herself *laughs evilly* well no, ok she isn't gonna do that, she is going to be a grown up… honestly ^_~), Theresa Maxwell (I know what you mean, I'm always nice to people but I get it thrown back at me!!! Well at least being nice to all the yaoi fan people I'm getting lovely comments out of it! See I am nice, I got them back together with added lemon!!! *nods* see me nice!…I think I'm losing brain cells *sweatdrops*), Duo/Folken/TK (It should be working now! Unless someone has screwed up my site *glares at muses*), lilith (Yeah, my boyfriend doesn't like me writing lemons, he says it gives him bad ideas and I think he values his ass so I have to make sure lemons aren't Horny. And something really BIG is gonna happen within the next 4 chapters! ::Chibi Shini appears "it has to be in the next 4 chapters coz there are only 4 chapters left after this one":: She has a point *grins sheepishly*), LenaLovely12 (shagging sessions under the stars? You make it sound so romantic), MegHead88, Rain Tenshi, Shadow, Karienta (Muses get vacation? God don't tell my muses that or they'll leave me forever!!!!), Seph Lorraine (Thank you), chibidark angel (Naughty Hee-chan is good, but naughty duo-chan is better! Sure you can take it from the net but if you wish to post it anywhere other than ff.net then I must insist that you send me the URL so I know where it is, thank you), Angel123292 (You can keep on babbling on forever, I do it so I don't mind if someone else does it for a change), Mayna, Kaori-chan (Patience is a virtue but no one seems to believe… try telling that to my muses and you'll see what I mean!), moonlightsiren, FireElf (Thank you so so much!!!!!), Deathscythe_hell_akira, Cheese-chan (Thank you but I'm not that good, I just write whatever comes into my head so I'm not really talented at all), okychan (Welcome back, if you don't mind not having lemons any more!), Keeta Maxwell (She'll cry but it'll be sweet!), Untitled person 2, and c.h.i.b.i. a.n.g.e.l.

            THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!! God wasn't that long! Keep the reviews coming coz I love hearing them!!!     

Chapter 9 – Unwelcome Discoveries 

"MORNING!!!" Heero winced as he woke a few days after the night under the stars.

"Do you have to yell?" 

Duo grinned evilly and jumped onto Heero's bed. "It's nearly ten o'clock. You've slept in."

Heero groaned and grabbed the pillow and put it over his head. "Lemme sleep more!"

"This isn't like you." Duo said pouting a little though Heero couldn't see it.

"Well someone keep me up most of last night!"

Duo blushed. "It wasn't my fault."

"HN!"

Duo climbed off the bed and watched as Heero's breathing deepen and he feel back asleep.

"Maybe I should keep you up now." Duo said with an evil grin.

Duo knelt down at the front of the bed and lifted the covers up. He blew against the sole of Heero's feet and laughed softly as they twitched. Duo climbed under the covers and didn't stop until he was facing Heero's groin. Again he blew hot air against Heero's sensitive flesh.

Heero gave a moan and Duo bent forward; his lips touched the very tip of Heero's manhood.

"Duo." Heero moaned again, his hips rising as well as his arousal.

Duo took Heero into his mouth slowly and Heero woke with a start.

"SHIT!" He yelled watching the lump under the covers and between his legs move about.

"Hummmmmm." Duo began to hum around Heero's cock and Heero's hands trying to get a hold on to Duo's head through the covers.

"Duo." Heero throw his head back as his lover deep throated him and hummed harder, sending shivers of passion through Heero's body.

A loud knock on Heero's door brought both boys back to their sense quickly.

"HEERO? Heero is that you? Is something wrong?"

Heero cursed the girl quietly and felt Duo let go of him.

"What the fuck?" Duo muttered his head popping out of the covers beside Heero's.

"Relena?"

Duo shrugged and disappeared back under the covers.

"Yes, it's me Heero. Are you alright?"

"Ahh, I'm fineeee!"

Duo grinned around Heero's cock and continued to suck.

"You don't sound it. Can I come in?"

"NO!" Heero shouted loudly.

"Oh." Relena sounded hurt.

"I'm naked at the moment Relenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

Duo sniggered as he licked at Heero's balls.

"Should I go then?"

"HAI!" Heero yelled, his hips thrusting up as Duo swallowing him whole again.

"Ok. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm perfect!" Heero purred as Duo slowed his sucking down.

"See you then… Oh do you know where Duo is?"

Duo laughed at this and the vibrations caused Heero to come hard and fast, Heero bite his lips to stop himself yelling his climax to the world.

Heero flopped backwards breathing deeply.

"No Relena, I don't." Heero glared at the boy they were talking about.

"Oh well, let him know I'm looking for him ok?"

"K."

Footsteps were heard as she walked away.

"You are evil." Heero told his boyfriend.

Duo just grinned and stole a kiss.

*          *          *

"What do you want to do today?" Odin asked.

Duo and Heero had finally arrived downstairs.

"Nothing much." Heero yawned and everyone part from Duo gawked.

"Late night Heero?"

"Hai."

"That isn't you." April observed.

"Well Duo wanted to play some games and I said I would entertain him."

Duo sniggered at Heero's choice of words.

"It's great to see you two getting along so well." Helen said smiling at Heero and Duo. 

"Hay Lena? What did you want me for?"

"Oh I'll talk to you later." Relena said, blushing red for some reason.

Heero glanced across at Duo who was sucking on a spoon.

Duo caught his eye and grinned. "Delicious." Duo purred, his eyes locked with Heero's.

"Why thank you Duo." Hilde said, "Mummy helped me make it. There is more if you would like it."

"Really?"

"Mummy can Duo have some more porridge?"

"Cause he can. Heero you're nearest, can you give Duo some more?"

Heero blushed red this time and Duo fought hard to keep his laughter in.

"Please Heero?"

"S-sure." Heero stood up and moved away from the table.

Duo noticed the bulge in Heero's jeans and he laughed softly. "Feeling a bit uncomfortable?" Duo asked.

Heero glared as he handed Duo another bowl of porridge.

"If you don't shut up I'll make sure when you wake tomorrow you'll be in pain."

"Promises, promises!"

"Boys!" Helen said, "Go one day without an argument please?!"

The five kids left the house at midday to go for a picnic. Duo ran ahead with Hilde and Dorothy laughing leaving Heero and Relena alone together.

"Heero, I've been meaning to tell you something."

Heero felt his blood turn cold, he knew what was coming and he also knew he was about to break Relena's heart… however what she said stunned him into silence.

"Our parents want us to marry and I do too."

Heero stopped in his tracks. "But…"

"I know it's all so sudden but I needed to tell you how I feel about you. You are the most perfect man in the world to me. You are everything I need and I would be so honoured to be your wife."

"Relena I…"

"I know, you don't need to say it. Tonight we are going out for a dinner and will tell everyone tonight."

Before Heero could say anything Duo came jogging up red faced.

"Whatcha talking about?" He panted.

"Nothing." Relena smiled taken Heero's hand and pulling on it, guiding Heero along the path.

"Well if it isn't the jock."

Duo spun round. "Oh my god, what did you do to your hair?"

The boy standing in front of Duo raised a hand to his golden locks.

"What do you mean?"

"Quatre they are gorgeous, so much nicer now they are shorter."

"I knew you would like them!"

The blond boy gave Duo a hug. "So how long are you here for Duo?"

"2 months ish."

"I'm staying for a month. You gonna survive 2 months of the nerd?"

Duo gave an innocent smile as he sow Heero reappear walking back towards them. "What nerd?" Duo asked before quickly jogging up to Heero and giving his lover a kiss.

Quatre's eyes went wide and Duo and Heero walked after Relena, Hilde and Dorothy laughing.

*          *          *

"I've got some bad news Duo." Heero said brushing back Duo's hair from hair.

            "What's wrong?"

"Tonight your parents are going to tell you me and Relena are getting married, and I'm going to break your sister's heart in front of everyone."

"What?"

Duo spun round and pulled himself out of Heero's grip.

"There is nothing else I can do."

"But…"

"I don't love Relena, I can't marry for duty, I must marry for love."

"Then what? Your parents will hate you."

"No they wont. I'll tell them the truth."

"Tonight? You are going to tell them about…"

"Yes, it's the only way."

"Oh god Heero." Duo breathed and he went to stand by the window. Heero crossed over to him and pulled Duo into his arms. "I'm not ready to tell. I've never felt like this before Heero, I don't truly understand it myself and I don't think… I know I'm not ready to tell them yet."

Heero rested his chin on Duo's head.

"Neither am I, but for us, we must."

Duo sighed. "It'll tear Relena's heart out."

"She'll survive. She deserves better than I can offer her."

"Why us huh?" Duo asked.

"Coz we're fools."

"Fools in love." Duo said looking up at Heero. "Lets do it then. We'll tell them tonight."

            *          *          *

            The restaurant was almost full as the Yuy and Maxwell's entered. They sat down at a large round table. Heero next to Relena and opposite Duo. His eyes met Duo's and his lover smiled back, no turning back now. This was it.

            A five course meal was served. Starter then soup, then pasta and then meat. Finally arrived the desert and with it the terror of what they were about to do and Duo waved between telling them or not. 

            Duo looked up from his strawberry cheesecake to see Relena talking to Heero and she was holding his hand. His strength returned, this wasn't going to rip his family apart, it would just make them stronger.

"Would you look at that?" Solo suddenly said, making everyone look at him.

"What?" Odin asked.

"Them two over there."

Automatically everyone looked at Relena and Heero.

"No, the two men behind them."

Heero and Relena looked round at the two men holding hands and kissing over a candlelit dinner.

"What's wrong with them?" Duo asked.

"It's wrong, that's what's wrong with them. It's wrong and disgusting."

"What kissing?" Duo asked again.

"No. Gay men are sick and disgusting. Wouldn't you agree Odin?"

Heero looked at his father suddenly praying his father would disagree, Duo had gone white with shock.

"Indeed my friend, it is."

"They're in love." Heero said.

Odin snorted at his son. "Men can't love each other. It's morally wrong, not to mention as sickening as hell."

"But surely gender doesn't matter where love is involved?" Heero asked, determined to get his father to admit he was wrong.

"The same gender can't love each other. Friends maybe, but not in love." Solo said putting down his spoon. "Now…"

"You are wrong." Duo spoke suddenly, his voice quiet and dangerous.

"What did you say?" Solo growled at his son.

"You are wrong! Gender doesn't not matter. People that love each other should have rights to love each other and not have stuck up assholes telling them that what they do is wrong! If men wanna love each other than fine, let them."

"DUO! You listen to me…"

"Fuck you. I've been listening to you for the past 5 minutes talking about how love in pure and how nothing can stop it. Well gender can't stop love so you just shut the fuck up."

Duo took a deep calming breath and stood up. "Please excuse me." And he ran to the bathroom.

TBC…

Review and tell my muses how much you love them because I'm being blamed for getting all the credit and no one is saying that they are good. So please give my muses comments!!!!! Especially Chibi Shini and Chibi Hee-chan coz they are the two who came up with this idea!!!

BYE!!!!

~Shinigami195~


	10. Father Vs Son

WARNING: MINOR FAMILY BASHING, I'm gonna give away the plot but there is some child beating is this! Not a Lot BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE I suggest you move onto the next chapter. 

Chibi Shini: That's a big warning for such a small part in the chapter.

Shini195: I don't care, I don't want flames over this so they better pay attention to the warning and skip it if they don't like!!!!! NO FLAMES (I haven't had any yet) Thank You ::Bows:: There is no lemon or limes in this chapter, makes a change since the last three all have sex in them, another lemon will make itself known soon, but I'll warn you about that before it comes up. 

            I have to say a big sorry for taking a long while to update… I hate exams though these are just the mocks, I hate to think what the real one will be like. Well I'll update quicker next time, I promise!!!

Before I start with the thanks you I would like to ask for people's help, now that I have finished this fic (Finally), I'm stuck with which fic to finish next, so I'm going to write out a long e-mail wth my five favourite fics in (summary and teaser for each fic) and I need people to send it to, if you wish to take part send me an e-mail at NekoYami@aol.com and then in a few days time I'll send out this e-mail (Beware, it will be very long!) and then you reply telling me what fic you would like to me to finish. It's easy however it will be the fic most voted for so you might not get the fic you want done finished first but if you really want a fic finished then taking part in this would be a great idea coz you get a say in what is done. Ok that's done with. PLEASE HELP ME WITH THAT!!!!!!!!!! Now the thank you's: Deathscythe_Hell_Akira (1+R isn't wrong, its fucking freaky!!! But The 1xR ends in this chapter, so there will be no more 1xR in this fic), Okychan (No marriage, in the original plan there was going to be a wedding between Heero and Relena and Duo was going to force Heero to go through with it but then my muses decided it was a crap idea and it turned out like this ^_^), Beany (I know it all happened really quickly but situations like this make you see things and understand things that you wouldn't normally. The whole idea of being in love with someone is about admitting it and doing stuff for them you wouldn't normally do. I like the way I've done this fic and that's a first for me, sorry you disagree with me obviously but that doesn't matter coz we all have different views!), Lenalovely12 (::Muses rush forward:: THANK YOU ::Muses disappears:: You made them smile, thank you!), Elle-FaTe2x1 (easy, I'm the author, I can leave it how I like and I love cliffhangers, so I always put in lots of cliffhangers), Lady J/Shadow/Shadowz Angel (Which one are you? I only have two mocks to go before I have to go back to school, well at least I get a break from being forced to revised! Everyone is slightly mad, if we weren't slightly mad we wouldn't be human!), Theresa Maxwell (My father is a homophobic, I didn't have to imagine the scenes with Duo and Solo arguing coz I've been there so many times myself. Glad you thought I was funny, normally my mates just roll their eyes at my sense of humour ^_^() ), Duo (I can't say anything to your review without giving away the rest of the plot line ::hums:: so I'll just say thank you ^_^), Karienta ( ::Chibi Shini appears:: I'm a female muse that thinks up yaoi ideas… am I weird? Anyway me and Chibi Hee-Chan bows to you, well Chibi Hee-Chan would if he could stand up but his ass is sore at the moment ::Grins evilly and disappears in a smoke cloud:: ), Snowy (O' Great Author? I have never been called that before ^_______^ um… sure everything turns out fine in the end,), Yani (Now dance for them and bow to their every wish, ^_^ you asked now what after giving them the credit they asked for, it's your own fault!? ^_^ ain't I nice?), Empress-Videl (That bad huh?), Mayna (As I said before, the arguments are based around what me and my father fight about. Bloody homos!), Jen (That's why I put cliffhangers in, it gets the readers hooked ^_^ ain't I good?), koari-chan (Cliffhangers are lovely… well they are lovely in my fics but then I do get to decide when I write the next chapter and what happens so it would make sense!), a. (more cuming ::muses snigger in background:: ), FireElf (If you worship my muses then they will claim you as their slave!!! Don't do it! Look what they did to me, they forced me to write… well as you said write well, but I don't like my own fics part from this one and Slave To Love, THANK YOU!!!), akutenshi (Not saying anything… not giving away the plot), ask me who I am (Can I call you Sarah? Thank You ever so much, that was a really nice review ^_^ I can't sya anything about the ending coz it will ruin it all but I hope you like it ^_^ whatever happens), C.h.i.b.i Angel (oops ::sneaks away:: sorry about the cliffhangers but like I keep saying I LOVE THEM ^_^), Duo/Folken/TK (The fic is finished!!! It should all be up within a week or two!), Hellcat (I had a quick look for that fic you mention and I found it and although it wasn't the best fic I've read I'm honoured someone thought my idea was so good that they nicked it, I was pissed to start with but I don't really mind now as I should be pleased that someone thought my idea was good, but thanks for letting me know about it ^_^), asaroth69 ( ::hugs muses and gets hit by them:: that is why I don't do that, but for a reviewer I'll do almost anything ::rubs sore head:: ), Shinigami's Minion (They are great muses, if only they understand the difference between sleeptime, schooltime and fictime… meaning they need to learn when it is the right time to help me write fics coz getting stupid muses whispering ideas in my ear in the middle of a bloody hard maths exam isn't good), Rein-chan (real life sucks, Solo and my father are way to similar! That's why I included this scene after a fight with my father, another one, based on the same subject), Macarena (Ditto, I totally agree with you), Rei (I loved that bit too, my humour sucks most of the time but I get it right every now and then), lilith (Duo is male, he can't get pms. The answer to your question is kind of personal but lets just say he likes to know what I like ::blushes and smiles innocently:: Hope you are enjoying the fic), DragonGirl (lol, at least I'm not the only one who has fights with her muses ::glares at Chibi Shini::), Saz (Evil girl, why should I thank you after you called me a cow? But I have too coz you were very nice after that! ^_^), Reha (Most muses believe that they rock, but if you don't like the cliffhangers you have to blame them for that, after all they gave me the idea for it), chibidark angel (naughty Duo in a wet shower ::drools:: well that's coming up, just making you all wanna continue reading till chapter 12 ^_^), silverhair (I always do that to myself when I'm reading fics in ICT lessons, and everyone looks at me like I'm a freak, I know how you feel!), Rein-chan (Two reviews, how long has it been since I last updated? Sorry I kept you waiting!), mei ling (Its all be written, can you wait for me to upload the other chapters?), j.a (Thank you), Mina (I've started on the sequel, I'm hoping its gonna save my life and I'm writing the chapters of that, thank you very much, I'm started an original fic and I'm hoping I'm gonna be good at that as well), Fay Maxwellyuy (You'll see), myobsession (cute? I would call it a horrible messy situation, but then I've been there before. Duo and Heero are cute though), Gil-calan (Please don't die before you get to read this!!!), JR (You will never know how happy I was to see your name and realise you were the last reviewer. Thank You). Well I think the thank you and author note are longer than the actually chapter (3 pages of thank yous, can you believe it?). Oops. An hour it took me to write thank yous. Hope you all enjoy!!!!  Chapter 10 – Father VS Son 

Duo was splashing cold water on his face when one of the kissing gay men walked in.

"Hay kid."

Duo looked up at the blond and turned the water off and dried his hands on a towel.

"Hi."

"I wanna say thanks, not many people stand up for us. Especially not up to their own fathers."

"My father is naïve and he's a dickhead."

"Duo?" The bathroom door opened and Heero walked in.

"Yes?"

"We're leaving. You coming?" Heero asked and Duo gave a nod.

"I'll be there in a minute."

Heero stepped forward, his hand reached for Duo's.

"Don't listen to them Duo. It's not true. Gender doesn't matter when in comes down to love."

Duo gave a weak smile.

"I guess I blew our chance."

"No, where there is a will there's a way. And I'm willing to try."

Duo smiled even more and squeezed Heero's hand. "I'll be out in a minute."

Heero nodded and left.

"I see now why you got so upset. I thought him and the blond girl."

"Relena is my sister, they want her and Heero to marry. We were going to tell them tonight about us."

"Sorry we ruined it for you."

"No, you saved us. Least we know now they can't take things for what they are. Face value is everything to them, I see that now, me and Heero were once like that, then we found each other and see everything deeper."

The blond man held his hand out and Duo shook it.

"Well if you ever need help give me a bell, Mike Brooke," he handed Duo a business card. "I'm always willing to lead a hand to a fellow gay."

Duo pocketed the card. "Duo Maxwell, nice to met you Mike." 

*          *          *  

Solo was pissed off, everyone could see that. As soon as they got home he and Duo had another big argument, saying something about ruining Relena's big night and Duo replying he couldn't give two shits about Relena's big night.

Needless to say Duo had locked his door and Solo was outside ready to start smoking again.

"I don't understand." Relena said to Heero, her eyes pleading with Heero's to help her.

"Relena, we need to talk. About us."

*          *          *

The next morning brought about brilliant sunshine and the tension between father and son was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Relena was puffy-eyed and Helen looked like she had been up all night.

The Yuys decided today would be the best day to leave the house and let the Maxwells sort themselves out.

"You alright?" Heero put his hand on Duo's shoulder.

Duo looked from the lake up at Heero.

"You told her?"

"No. I told her we weren't meant to be. She thanked me and then cried."

Duo looked back at the clear water.

"Have fun."

Heero crouched down, his lips lingered on Duo's cheek.

"I love you." Heero breathed into Duo's ear.

"Ditto."

*          *          *  

Helen stared out of the kitchen window at her son who was sitting beside the lake his feet in the water. Her husband strolled into the room and joined her by the window.

"I don't understand him." Solo admitted as he watched his son.

"What is there to understand? He's a 16 year old boy. He is meant to be experimenting with sex."

Solo grunted. "If I find out he's been experimenting with males I'll hang them by their necks."

Helen raised an eyebrow at him. "Does it bother you that much?"

Solo growled. "Yes. I wont have a queer as a son."

"Duo isn't queer." Relena spoke softly making her parents jump and look round. They haven't realised she was there. "He just doesn't see why you hate gay men. What have they ever done to you? And do they hurt you in any way?"

Solo shook his head. "No, they don't. But I am a God's man and God made men and women to be together not two men."

"Duo believes in Love. He doesn't see gender as a barrier between love."

Solo turned to look at his son who had stood up, his head bowed.

"Was there something you wanted to tell us Lena?"

"Nothing important, just that Mr Winner is holding a party at his cabin next weekend and we've been invited. Mr Khushrenada will be there as well."

"Oh, tell him we'll be there."

"Odin's family have been invited too." Relena said.

"Thank you dear." Helen smiled and Relena disappeared to continue looking after Baby Jane.

"I still don't see how Duo can't see gay men as something evil."

"Times are changing Love. Being gay…"

"Well I'll have to get him to see what I see." Solo strolled out of the door and Helen watched as he walked over to his son.

"Hm."

*          *          *

"What do you want?" Duo asked as his father approached him.

"Now listen son, I know we have different views on this whole gay subject but you have to see things from my point of view. God designed men to be with women. The act that goes on between two men is… wrong."

Duo could see his father struggling for the words to use.

"And disgusting. Could a male really enjoy shoving his… private part up another male's private part?"

"Well you know Dad, my biology teacher told me that a man's g-spot is located up his asshole so anal sex for men must be pleasurable."

Solo's face glowed red. "Duo…"

"And you know when a guy masturbates Dad? Well receiving the worst hand job or blowjob, for that matter, from a guy will always be better than the best hand or blowjob from a female."

"Don't talk rubbish Duo."

"Rubbish? How is it rubbish? Surely if Odin was to give you a hand job it would be…"

SMACK

Duo's head snapped to the left and on his right cheek a large red handprint appeared.

"Don't You Dare!" Solo hissed.

Duo turned his face so he was looking up at his father.

"Father…"

"NO! You've gone too far Duo. If I ever hear that you have done anything with a man or even thought about it I will disown you and I will have no son. Do You Understand Me?!"

Duo lowered his eyes from his father's.

"Perfectly."

"I'm not disgusting enough to lower myself to your level of talk. But if you suggest that me and Odin…" Solo choked. "Well you know what I mean, ever again I'll been forced to knock some sense into you."

Solo turned and stormed off leaving Duo standing there looking helpless.

"My level? You fell past my level ages ago."

Solo's back stiffen but he keep walking.

"Asshole." Duo growled and he kicked at a stone resulting in only hurting himself.

Duo began to walk towards the forest, speeding up until he was gently jogging and then went even faster until he was splinting across the forest floor, jumping over tree roots and throwing himself up hills.

Duo ran for ages, loving the feeling of the wind in his hair and the sun beating down on his face. Above him birds sang and slowly the sun began to set as Duo came to a stop by a hidden lake. Duo blinked as the setting sun gave the clearing a mystical glow. 

All Duo could do was stare around it unbelieving what he was seeing, he had never seen this lake before.

"Duo? Duo Maxwell?"

Duo turned and splinted at the man that was walking towards him.

"Trieze? Trieze Khushrenada?" Duo said back as the man came closer enough for Duo to recognise him. 

"Indeed it is. What are you doing out here along? You're a long way from your family cabin."

"I needed fresh air and I need to lose some energy."

"Venting stream. What happened?"

"My father. It's a long story."

Trieze gave a smile. "I have lots of time."

Duo returned the smile and sat down by the lake with Trieze beside him and he told Trieze everything, from the very first kiss he had shared with Heero to the last argument he had had with his father. 

*          *          *

"Where the fuck have you been?!" Solo exploded as Duo walked back into the cabin at 12:46 the next morning.

"Out." Duo shrugged and he pushed passed his father and started to climb the stairs to his room.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

Duo spun round. "Why do you care? After all a few hours ago you were planning on disowning me!"

Solo blushed red. "Well I didn't really mean it and it was over 6 hours ago! Where were you?"

By this time they had reached the 3rd floor and Duo stood on the landing refusing to let his father up another step.

"With a friend. A male one if you really wanna know." Duo gave his father a smirk.

Solo's blush turned into a red anger colour.

"You better be joking."

"God sake, I was with Trieze. He was listening to me, something you don't seem to be very good at!"

"Why you little brat!" Solo hissed.

"What's going on?" Heero's door open and the Japanese boy stuck out a messy haired head.

Duo didn't think. "I'm just telling my father about how I met Trieze Khushrenada in the forest and how I let him fuck me."

The colour drained from Heero's face but Solo's seemed to gain colour. His hand curled into a fist.

"Come on *Dad* hit me again. I know you want too."

"Stop fucking about, Duo." Solo said surprising calmly. "I guess I should of beaten you alone time ago." 

Duo laughed. "Come on then. Hit me."

Solo swung his fist at his son and Duo caught the hand and squeezed it. Their eyes locked and Solo looked at his fist caught in Duo's hand.

"Oh my god." Solo suddenly breathed and he tugged his hand out of Duo's grip and stepped backwards. "I'm sorry Duo. I didn't mean… anything."

"Yes you do."

Solo meet Duo's eyes again. 

"But it shows me that I could never be who you want me to be."

And with that Duo disappeared into his room.

Solo turned to Heero. "I'm sorry."

Heero watched a tear fall down Solo's cheek and Solo disappeared down the stairs. Heero strolled over to Duo's room and pushed open the door to find Duo knelt on the floor crying.

Duo shivered but not from cold but from anger and fear. "I'm sorry Heero. I didn't mean that comment about fucking Trieze. It wasn't true. I was just angry at my father and I wanted to hurt him not you."

Heero shut the door and walked across to his lover and knelt down beside Duo and he pulled him into his arms. "Shh, it'll be alright."

And Duo just cried.

TBC…

Little bit OOC I know but I think it was so sweet!!! Keep the reviews coming, thank you all!!!!! ::hands out chocolate hearts:: I love all of you ^_^ remember to send NekoYami@aol.com an e-mail if you wanna be a part of which fic to finish next (See above the thank yous if you didn't read it before).

BYE ::waves and disappears under desk::

~Shinigami195~ 


	11. Sibling Love

::Mission Impossible music playing in background, Shinigami195 creeps onto ff.net holding the newest chapter of Holiday From Hell. She quickly posts it and then creeps off again. The music stops as she disappears::  
  
Chapter 11 - Sibling Love   
  
The household turned back to normal and it was almost as if the argument between Duo and Solo hadn't taken place. However Heero noticed the way Solo was watching Duo, they had gone swimming a couple of days after the argument and Heero had seen Solo watching them from the kitchen window. Heero had pointed it out to Duo who had shrugged at Heero before diving underwater dragging Heero with him and he gave Heero a soul and spit swapping kiss.  
  
"There's a party tomorrow night." Quatre's voice yelled across the lake and the two boys resurfaced and faced him.  
  
"Come in!" Duo yelled. "The water's lovely!"  
  
Quatre shook his head and Duo swam over to the bank splashing water in Heero's face as he dived under and resurfaced by Quatre's feet.  
  
Heero followed at a slowly pace and was graced by a smile when he finally reached them.  
  
"Are you both coming?"  
  
"Yes, it's a party of course I'm coming."  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"If Duo is then so am I."  
  
"We have adults at Trieze's cabin and youngest at my family's cabin."  
  
"And what's our cabin? Make out point?"  
  
"Somethin' like that!"  
  
"Wufei here yet?"  
  
"Did someone ask for me?" A Chinese boy appeared beside Quatre dressed in skintight swimming trunks.  
  
"Shit could you get them any tighter Wu?"  
  
Wufei blushed.  
  
"Nice package."  
  
The other three boys all turned to look at Heero with shocked looks on their faces and raised eyebrows.  
  
"What?" Heero asked innocently.  
  
"You've been hanging with Duo way too much!" Quatre commented as Wufei dived into the water.  
  
"And why are you looking at Wufei's package? Ain't I good enough any more?!"  
  
Heero blushed red and began to mutter about how he was just joking before he realised that Duo was laughing at him and the two began a water fight which ended up with Quatre getting soaking wet and falling in.  
  
***  
  
The day passed quickly and that evening the adults went out for dinner leaving Heero, Duo and Relena to baby sit.  
  
Heero offered to take Jane to bed and Relena sat next to Duo.  
  
"Are you and Dad ok now?"  
  
Duo looked up from the book he was reading and gave Relena a smile and put the book down, he reached out and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I don't think we'll ever be the same again." Duo whispered in to her hair and Relena nuzzled deeper into her brother's embrace.  
  
"It seems such a stupid thing to fight about."  
  
Duo had been careful at school, everyone had understood his position of being rich and gay and all made a point of not telling Relena. Duo was suddenly regretting not telling his twin that small fact about himself, but then telling her now would only get her guessing at the true depths of his and Heero's relationship.  
  
"You don't know the half of it Lena."  
  
She turned her violet eyes onto Duo's. "What is the other half?"  
  
"It's a long, long story and I ain't going to tell it."  
  
Relena looked at her hand that was being held in Duo's.  
  
"We're drifting apart." Relena said softly.  
  
Duo squeezed her hand tightly and placed a soft kiss into her blond hair.  
  
"We don't talk any more. Remember when we were kids?"  
  
Duo chuckled. "Fond memories of carefree days."  
  
"You beat Heero up, we were 8 and you claimed that he was looking at me in a wrong sort of way."  
  
"Ah yes, you were running around the swimming pool in the back naked when the Yuys arrived. I did what any older brother would do."  
  
"We'll be 17 in a few days." Relena said.  
  
"Heero's birthday is on Sunday and ours is on the Wednesday." Duo said.  
  
"2 more months, can you stand him?"  
  
"I can survive. For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive!" Duo started to sing.  
  
"I got all my life to live and I got all my love to give, I will survive!" Relena finished.  
  
Duo laughed but sobered quickly as he saw Heero walk pass into the kitchen.  
  
"Relena promise me one thing?"  
  
Relena sat up and look at her brother. "What?"  
  
"No matter what happens between me and Dad…" Duo took both her hands in his. "We'll always be together and stay in touch."  
  
"Oh Duo, where did this come from? We'll always be a family, no matter what!"  
  
Relena threw herself into Duo's arms and Duo hugged her fiercely to his chest.  
  
"I love you Duo." Relena said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I love you too Sis."  
  
"Together forever?" Relena asked.  
  
Duo grinned, Relena had invented this little saying at the age of 4 when she had to go to a different school to Duo.  
  
"Longer than forever." Duo whispered back.  
  
TBC...  
  
::slowly edges back on the screen::  
Am I forgiven? Does this chapter make up for making you wait so long for it? I know it was really short but it was mainly a chapter based around Duo and Relena's relationship as siblings. I will post the next chapters in a few days.   
I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this part up, to start with my computer fucked up about two weeks ago and I haven't been able to use it since. My stepdad lent me his laptop a few days ago (which is what I'm using now) and I have it on loan until I get my computer up and running again which will be in about a month. Anyway the day I got the laptop I came down with the flu and I have been in bed ill for the pass 3 days. Finally I'm out of bed and I'm on the net for the first time in nearly two weeks (save the one hour I got on the net at school but that sucks coz ff.net is banned from the school network ::glares at stupid school::) anyway I'M BACK!!!!!!!  
In 15 weeks I will be finishing school and then for 16 weeks you will have me non stop writing, part from when I want to be social of course. Can you wait 15 weeks for the next part? ::ducks out of way:: JOKE!!!!!! I have half term in two days and then I'll post the final two parts of this fic for you all.   
  
Before I go and leave you to review I would like to say a BIG Thank You and give a big hug to the following people:  
LenaLovely12 (The muses also thank you for the cookies), Elle-FaTe2x1, Rei (Odin talks to Heero about it in chapter 13. Can you wait?), xxkurenaixx, An3maePhreek, eyes in the darkness (Burn the desk and you'll burn all my fics, including this one!!!!! You wanna destory me and them?), asaroth69 (I always get hit by them, sore head and the doctor wonders why I get headaches all the time!), moonlightsiren, Shinigami's Minion (All Cs and Bs!!!! Part from one A, I'm happy ^_^), Mayna, Snowy (The muses say thank you, they eat the food like there is no tomorrow, only one problem, it got them hyperactive, hpyeractive muses when you are ill is very very bad), Shadow & Shadow Angel (don't be sad, the sequel is coming and I'm not mad at ur long reviews, I think they are funny ^_^), Theresa Maxwell (I was going to do a Friendish kinda fusion fic, where the 5 pilots + Zechs are all best friends. What do you think? Should I give it a try? Friends is great!!!), Gil-calan, Duo, Reha, C.h.i.b.i. Angel (I have one more cliffhanger to come... well maybe two if that is how you see the final ending), lilith, FireElf (I stopped watching GW a while ago, I haven't seen the anime in nearly a year, I'm kinda using my memory of how they act in it and what they look like, somehow with every fic I write they bcome more and more different than the characters they were in the very first fic I wrote. I'm developing them into my own characters... unforunatly I will never have the rights to them -.-), Hellcat, chibidark angel (:: bows:: honoured, but I'm sorry the story is nearly finished but it continues in a sequel and a side story ^_^), Duo/Folken/TK, SHINIGAMIAOD, Macarena Make sure you win the next fight!), Ichan, shudder (Muses and helpfully? Then two words don't exist in the same sentance when you are talking about my muses, they keep me up all night and give me headaches but i do love um... heaven knows why), Cy-Cy, BlizzardAngel, Serafina (I understand what you are saying, I would never talk to my dad like that, my real dad maybe coz he's an asshole for what he's worth, i have had agruments with my dad about this subject many times but I've never gone as far as I went in chapter 9&10. I was guessing I was really letting out my faustration on Solo.My beta has left me... I need a new one.) meiring, elephant-chimes, Fay Maxwellyuy, Rein-kun (You nearly cried? Just wait I'm gonna try make you cry by the end of this fic!!!), Violet Tears, Rain (Sorry sorry sorry, you can't blame me, I would of updated early but things just didn't want me to update.) Akennea, Dami and WhiteWolfSearching.   
  
I would like to meantion the whole gay issue, I'm sure most of you will agree with me, as you all like yaoi, that it is a very strong subject and most people see it as something to be ashamed off. I took a big step in writing about gay men and the views of people in general and I'm really pleased to have gotten such a postiong responds out of you all. It is a tough subject to deal with since so many people are against it. I would like to say a massive thank you for everyone who has support me in this fic and the past two chapters. I was worried about the reaction it might cause but the reaction is completely different to what I though it would be. Duo's views in chapter 9&10 are a reflection of mine, I glad no one laughed at them coz I feel very strongly on the subject and how gay men/women are treated by others. Again THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Shinigami195~  
  
PS: Sorry for any uplaoding errors, I don't have microsoft word on the laptop and I had to upload in text format, something I haven't done on ff.net before. 


	12. Party

I would stay back if I were you, I'm down with the flu again, trust me, I get a week of school, free time in which I can go out and have fun in, and I come down with the flu again and spend three days in annoy and two days being sick. Pleasant convo isn't it? Anyway, I am happy to announce that this is my best fic yet, I have over 300 reviews on only 12 chapters, the most reviews I have gotten before is 225 on Slave to Love which is 20 chapters. I'm so happy!!!! Thank you all so much!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^___^ 

            Before I let you read another short chapter, I would like to say a big thank you to:

Theresa Maxwell (If you wanna you could help me write the friends fic, I'm always willing to have someone help me out ^_^), Rei, seirre, Dream Keeper, Violet Tears (The fathers are the head of the families and the wives don't really have a say, it's a bit of a bias judgement really coz my really rich relatives let their husbands decide everything and they don't really have say in anything. Everything I write is based on a small bit of my life.), Elle-FaTe2x1 (read and weep ^_~), Snowy (Relena can't always be bad, can she? She is nice in the series… when she isn't yelling stupid things out of windows to the guy that is in outer space, or asking him to kill her… she's nice all the other times!), Shichan Goddess, lilith (sorry), xxkurenaixx, Emerald Rose, DragonGirl (Get them to poke me and I'll be sick, you have been warned), asaroth69, justaname, Shadowz Angel, Nora D, Sailor Aurora Helios, Macarena, Angry Rain (Like I said to DragonGirl, do that and I will be sick!!! My muses will suffer becoz of it and refuse to write. The choose is yours?), elf_girl_02, Death_gott, Dami (LoL, glad you like it so much!), Rein-chan (Me? Crazy? Just a little bit insane, but not crazy @~@), Empress-Videl (Another cliffhanger for you coming up… sorry), Fay Maxwellyuy (You might need tissues, don't now, but you might), FireElf (thank you).

Make sure you read the ANs at the end of the chapter or you will miss out!       

              Chapter 12 – Party 

Duo tossed his hair over his shoulder and winked at his own reflection. He knew he looked good enough to eat. The leather pants had been a bitch to get into but Duo was very happy with the results. He was wearing a silk black short sleeve shirt that had on the back, a silver and purple dragon embroidered. His long hair was pulled back in a ponytail and fell in waves of curls to the small of his back. And to finish it Duo was wearing his black leather-riding boots.

He reached for the black eyeliner but then stopped his hand halfway through and he turned to face his father who was standing in the doorway watching him.

"Couldn't you have knocked before opened the door?" Duo asked.

"I did. You were too busy singing to hear." Solo said. "You look… very smart Duo."

"Thank you."

They stood in silence. 

"Is there something you wanted?" Duo asked.

"I came to tell you we were off to Trieze's now. You are going to Quatre's aren't you?"

Duo nodded.

"The girls are spending the night there. You and Heero can if you want but you'll most likely be on the floor."

"We'll be home." Duo said.

"Don't be out too late." Solo smiled and walked off.

*          *          *

Music pounded out of the speakers and both twins had to smirk at the sight. There were only about ten cabins in the whole of the forest but everyone was there. 20 teenagers had piled into the living room and were all dancing and grinding to the heavy music. Duo looked back at Heero who was watching everyone dance.

"Don't tell me you have never been to a party before?!" Duo asked.

Heero looked at him puzzled. "What?!" Heero asked.

"Don't tell me you have never been to a party before?!!!" Duo yelled.

"I can't hear you."

Relena has disappeared.

"Never mind." Duo shock his head and grabbed Heero's hand. "Come on." And pulled him to the 'dance floor'.

Three hours later everyone was leaving. Relena said goodnight and now the young one were in bed and Duo, Heero, Quatre, Wufei and Quatre's boyfriend Trowa were sitting in the living room drinking and gossiping.

They lost Quatre and Trowa soon afterwards when they started a long and hot make out session. Wufei passed out an hour later and Duo and Heero, both drunk, decided to call it a night.

Quatre came away long enough from Trowa's mouth to say goodnight.

*          *          *

Duo and Heero stumbled out into the forest, pausing every few steps to kiss, and began the long journey home.

"Duo! Heero!" 

Both boys jumped and looked round for possible attackers, but only two men stood there.

"Are you two ok?" The long blond haired man asked.

"We're fine." Duo slurred.

"Hay Zechs, nice hair by the way."

Zechs raised an eyebrow at the two boys. "Me and Trieze were looking for Wufei, our little lover seems to have disappeared. You wouldn't know where he is would you?"

"Quatre and Trowa are probably taking advantage of him. When we left he was out cold for the night on Quatre's living room floor."

Trieze nodded. "Thank you, see that you get home safely, there is water about you know."

"I can swim." Duo said sticking his chin up.

"Yes I know, but can you when you are wearing leather and drunk?"

"Yes." Duo said stubbornly.

"Good night boys." Zechs said leading Trieze away who was muttering about the safety of the two young drunk lovers.   

Both Heero and Duo burst out laughing and holding each other tightly heading home.

*          *          *

"OUCH!" Duo yelped in pain as he banged into the kitchen table.

"Shhh." Heero hissed.

"You shh!" Duo pouted as he sat on the kitchen table in the dark and pulled Heero to him so that Heero was standing between his open legs.

The two boys kissed, Duo wrapped his legs around Heero's body and pressed their arousals against each other. Heero moaned into Duo's mouth as Duo slide a cold hand into his jeans to tease at his member.

Heero shivered. "That's very cold." Heero said but didn't get a reply as Duo was too busy with taking off Heero's shirt with one hand. Heero helped the drunk boy and then removed Duo's own shirt and pushed Duo backwards onto the table, climbing up over Duo so his knees where on the table supporting his body.

"First the shower and now on the kitchen table? Heero you have a dirty side to you that I am only just finding out about." Duo said chuckling.

"You'll wake the house up." Heero said biting back a moan as Duo unzipped his jeans and pulled his manhood free and began to stroke it with slow sure strokes.

Heero kissed Duo and their tongues duelled together as the light overhead clicked on.

They broke apart wondering where the light had come from.

A loud cough was heard from the doorway and slowly the two boys turned their heads until their wide eyes meet two pairs of angry blue eyes.

TBC…

Oops, did I write the ending of this chapter on a cliffhanger? Well I hope you can forgive me, I know this chapter is only 3 pages long but this is the cut version. I don't know if you can but think back to chapter 4. I made hints at a shower dream Heero had involving Duo. Remember? Anyway I didn't do this on purpose, unbelievable I know, I only realised this after I had read this fic all the way through for about the 3rd time. Anyway I bet you don't know what I'm going on about, but if you want you can read the uncut version of this chapter which includes the 1x2 Lemon in a Shower Scene on my site. But you have to return to ff.net and review!!!!!!

www.geocities.com/duo_chan666/HolidayFromHell12

Hope you enjoy/ed 

BYE!!!!

~Shinigami195~

P.S REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I'll update sooner ^_~


	13. Happy Birthday

::walks on:: sorry guys, it's taken ages to get this up, this is the final chapter, I will put the sequel up in a couple of weeks, talk to chibifoxey@aol.com is u wanna know when it is put up!!!! 

            This is the last thank you's.

          Fay Maxwellyuy, Violet Tears, Kawaii, lilith, elephant-chimes (This is keeping me away from coursework and that isn't good!), meiring, C.h.i.b.i. Angel, Angry Rain, asaroth69, Rei, Ichan, DragonGirl, Shadowz Angel, Deathscythe_Hell_Akira, FireElf (Not in this world), BlizzardAngel, Aya, justaname (Reviews just help), Theresa Maxwell, Snowy (Please return Shinny, I can't do the sequel without her!!!!), WhiteWolfSearching, Gil-calan (That was my first shower lemon, thank you), Bridget the Duck, Dami (I don't have any sanity left), sami, Shinigami's Minion, chibidark angel (Thank you the long review, I agree with everything you say!!!!), Amethyst Sin (Thanks for 5 reviews, no more lemons but maybe in the sequel), Tjay Motou (Lemons don't go on ff.net coz they always get taken down and I don't wanna lost all of my fic), Aris Winner (That'll hurt, feel free to do it), u l t i m e c i a, Mariyah, Guardian Angel (One review would have been enough but thank you, and please I want to kill Solo too but he is needed), Akennea and finally my last reviewer godsavetheminority!!!!    

            Here you go, enjoy

Chapter 13 – Happy Birthday 

A loud cough was heard from the doorway and slowly the two boys turned their heads until their wide eyes meet two pairs of angry blue eyes.

There was no shouting, no yelling, no fighting, and no disapproving looks. 

That was probably the worst thing, the silence that hung in the air as Heero climbed off Duo and both boys dressed quickly.

Duo had wanted his father to demand to know what was going on, but then even a blind man would of know what had been going to between the two boys.

Heero had wanted his father to challenge them for an explanation, but then again it was all to easy what had been going on the whole holiday, it hadn't even been a whole holiday. Only a month had gone by since the two had gotten together.

The two men stared down their sons.

"I suggest you both go to bed." Odin said surprisingly calmly, breaking the silence that had fallen on the kitchen since the adults had walked in.

Heero moved, his feet obeyed his father and he followed Odin up the stairs leaving Duo and Solo alone.

"Say something." Solo hissed at his son.

"Say what?"

"Tell me you were drunk, tell me that what we walked in was the first time you had ever considered doing it with another man."

"You mean deny what me and Heero were doing?" Duo asked.

"Yes."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't lie."

"How long?"

"Since I taught Heero to windsurf."

Solo growled. "A month?! A whole bloody month! And during that time your sister believed that her and Heero would be together forever!"

"Keep your voice down. You'll wake the house."

"You are leaving!"

"What?!" 

"I warned you boy. If I ever found out that you had done anything like this with another male I would disown you. I suggest you go pack your stuff and leave."

"Where am I meant to go?"

"I don't care, not any more. You disobeyed me Duo, this is your fault!"

"My fault?! My fault for falling in love."

"YOU DO NOT LOVE HIM!!!" Solo yelled.

Duo met his father's eyes with a fire burning in his violet eyes. "I do, I love him with all my heart and every part of my soul." Duo whispered.

"Get out. You have an hour. I better not see you ever again."

*        *        *

Odin followed Heero to his room and they sat down on Heero's bed.

"Well?"

"He's a charmer." Odin said.

"But…"

"Should I tell you a story Heero? It involved one dark winter night, a week before mine and Solo's weddings. We planned the perfect Stag Night for each other. We got pissed and…" Odin broke off. Heero watched his father's face. "And…" Odin took a deep breath. "Slept together. I took Solo, gave him my virginity and took his."

Heero's mouth fell open.

"Back then, a lot like tonight, our fathers walked in on us in the morning and scolded us. We made a promise not to let affect us and since that day Solo has hated gay men. In order to remain his friend I pretended that I too hated gay men."

"You loved him." Heero stated. Not a question, the answer was written all over Odin's face.

"Yes, but he didn't feel the same way back and I settled for his friendship."

"Father, I love Duo and I know he loves me back."

"I wish you all the best with him. It will not be an easy ride. You are 17 now Heero."

Heero turned his head to his alarm clock, 01:37 it blinked at him. He had been 17 for an hour and 37 minutes.

"And Duo will be 17 in a few days. It'll be up to you what you do."

"No, it's not up to us." Heero shock his head. "If it was up to us we would be together forever, but…"

"Solo will not allow it."

And even as the words fell from his lips the door across the corridor banged shut and the whole house awake.

"Sleep Heero. Things will look better in the morning."

*        *        *

Duo threw his stuff into a bag and sat down on his desk and took up pen and paper and began to write.

Once he had finished Duo stood up and moved to his bed and knelt down, he picked up a black leather book and carried it over to the desk where he wrote something in it.

Once that had been finished, Duo checked he had his phone and his belongings and his credit card. He knew Solo would cut it off come morning, so he needed to draw money out as soon as he could.

A low whimper came from the black dog on his bed.

"Oh Shinny." Duo knelt down by his dog. "I can't take you with me. Relena will look after you. Be a good boy for me."

Shinny licked Duo's face and Duo gave a dry sob as he hugged his dog and then he hurried from the room, picking up the book on the way out.

He silently opened the door to Heero's room, his love was asleep on the bed. Duo moved silently across the room and placed the book and the card on the pillow beside Heero's head and he bent down, his lips brushed against Heero's forehead.

"I love you." He whispered one last time before he hurried from Heero's side to his motorbike waiting outside for him.

Duo gave the cabin one last final glance before he kicked the bike into gear and drove off into the night.

Upstairs in the cabin Heero was woken by the sound of a motorcycle engine.

"Duo."

He jumped out of bed and ran to the window in time to see the black motorbike disappear into the dark forest, Heero turned sadly from the window and spotted the black book on his pillow.

Heero crawled back under the covers and opened the book, an envelope fell out and Heero picked it up, opened it and read,

_Heero,_

_          I can't stay, I wish I could wait till morning to see you once last time but I can't, my father… Solo… wants me gone as soon as possible. I'm sorry it came to such a sharp end but this holiday has been the best and you have been the sweetest thing that has ever happened to me. I doubt that I'll ever see you again, though every second of my life my heart will long for you. I always thought you were a nerd and everything I wasn't, I know we've never really see eye to eye on some things but this last month had shown me that I was wrong. You, Heero Yuy, are perfect, in everything you do and now I've seen that I don't think my life will ever be normal._

_Childhood love, that what you are to me, you are my childhood love but that's probably the worst part of it. Children are pure; they know nothing of hatred and lies, if a child falls in love, it is said to be the most precious thing in the world because a child cannot see the wrongs of the world. Solo is wrong, he says that we are children and know nothing of love. _

_Can you see it?_

_I'm going off track and I need to get going._

_I love you Heero, words can't describe what I feel for you. If I could give my soul to be beside you I would. _

_I'm never gonna forget you… I'm never gonna get over you._

_          Love_

_                   Duo._

_Together Forever Heero_

And inside the envelope was Duo's gold cross.

Heero put the cross on and wipe the tears from his eyes as he reached for the black book.

He opened the hardback cover and read,

_"Finding Myself" By Duo Maxwell_

_Dedicated to the man who opened my eyes, Heero._

Heero gave a smile and hugged the book to his chest.

"Longer than forever." He whispered.

Owari 

I gonna freak you all out now by telling you that when I first thought of this idea, I was going to have Heero marry Relena and Duo was going to leave Heero and his family to keep everyone happy. He was going to give up his happiness for his sister's. Don'tcha think it's sweet? ::ducks to avoid flying bad fruit:: but I made it like this instead.

You want the sequel?

It's coming soon.

THANK YOU MINNA SO SO SO MUCH!!!!!!!!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THIS AND I LOVE THE REVIEWERS EVEN MORE!!!!!!!! And I will miss you all, so until next time.

BYE!!!!!!!

~Shinigami195~

~Shinigami195~

 


	14. Worth Fighting For

I kept getting e-mails though asking me about this fic and its sequel. The sequel to this fic is called, "Worth Fighting For" and it is complete. It is currently going up on to so if you want to read it, you can find it on my profile under its title.

Below is a small teaser, so give it a read and see what you think and if you like, go and read some more!!!

The bits below are just randomly taken from the first few chapters and there are bits missing from in-between.

WORTH FIGHTING FOR 

He had given up hope of ever finding his love long ago and since then day in, day out he had sat typing up his love's teenage story.

But it wasn't just a story, everything in the thick black leather book was true, especially the last month worth of entries, which told the story and him and his love falling in love before their families ripped them apart.

The 20 year old was sitting by his laptop; he only had one more entry to write up when the girl he was living with came in.

"I have some news." She said sitting down on the end of his bed.

He turned round in the chair to face her. "What is it Lena?"

Lena was her nickname, her real name was Relena but no one part from her father called her it any more.

"Our fathers are holding a ball and we've been invited."

"I thought you were going to tell me something good."

"Its Christmas Heero. Smile will you?"

But Heero hadn't smiled in a long time.

Deathscythe crept along silently pass the sleeping guard and he slid under the barrier.

'Too easy', he sniggered to himself as he found himself standing on the great drive way that lead up towards Master Hyes mansion. 'I bet I was right.'

Deathscythe heard Shenlong over the earpiece telling him that Hyes had just fallen asleep. "Take him out 02." Shenlong said finally before switching off and leaving Deathscythe to climb the walls of the stone mansion alone.

Five minutes later Deathscythe was back outside the grounds calling Shenlong on the earpiece.

"What is it?"

"05 get your butt over here and pick me up."

"Finished already?" Shenlong sounded mildly surprised.

"I've taken him out and boy, did it feel good!" Deathscythe purred.

"Maxwell!!!!"

"You look nice."

"Don't joke about it."

"Pink suits you."

"HEERO!" She moaned.

Heero gave a small smile. "You look nice Lena, I'm not joking."

She beamed at him, "I don't like the dress but I value your opinion. If you say I look nice, then I must look great."

Relena Maxwell, a young lady of 20 years old, was attending her parent's 25th anniversary party.

Heero Yuy, a young man of 20 years old, was also attending her parent's 25th anniversary party, which also happened to be his parent's 25th anniversary part as well, due to the fact Helen and Solo Maxwell got married the same day Odin and April Yuy got married.

Heero had just opened the door for her and she climbed out.

"Why did they choose to come here? It looks so… cold." Relena shivered and Heero took her arm and escorted Relena in.

He switched the torch on and opened the file.

_Case 78 Subject: Missing Person._

There was a picture; actually there were two pictures. One was of a 5-year-old Japanese boy with a serious, adorable look on his face and his deep Prussian eyes were covered with floppy dark brown hair. The other was a much more up to date picture of the heir to the Yuy fortune. A 20-year-old man wearing a white shirt with black trousers was standing with his back straight and his head held high, a mask of sadness was over his face and his Prussian eyes burned with a pain deeper than thought possible.

"Oh Heero." Deathscythe whispered and his hand brushed against the face of the man in the picture.

He shook his head and started to read.

_Name: Yuy Heero_

_Date missing: 21st December 2002_

_Place: Regenace Hall_

_Information: He went missing at 9pm on Saturday the 21st of December. He was last seen by Relena Maxwell when they entered Regenace Hall and were attacked by five men all in black masks. _

"Not a lot of information to go on. I'm sure Len… Miss Maxwell will be able to help us out more."

Deathscythe gave a small sigh.

"But I don't really want to go back down that path with them."

"Duo? You still awake?"

Duo raised his head and threw of the bedcovers and gave a small smile at his best friend.

"Yeah."

Quatre returned the smile seeing the folder in Duo's hand.

"We have a meeting with both Yuy and Maxwell families tomorrow. You better get some sleep."

"Sure thing."

"Night."

TBC…

If you like, go and read some more!!!!

THANK YOU!!!!!

xxx


End file.
